College, The Hell It Can Be...
by Lady Geuna
Summary: The discovery of a new, dark Digimetal changes everything. Dark forces will stop at nothing to open it, but who is its holder? In the ghost city Kyoto, Ken is plagued by dreams of ice and darkness. Are they real, or all in his head..? Daiken or Miyaken
1. Prologue: Enter in the Dark... The Missi...

College, The Hell It Can Be

College, The Hell It Can Be...

By. Lady Geuna

A/N: Digimon does not belong to me. All characters and items within all based around both the television show and the card game. None of these belong to me.

A/N: Okay, just so you know, this is my very first fanfic that I've EVER post. I'm hoping that you people will like it. I know someone already has written a Digi college fic, but just for the record, I had this idea in my head _before_ I read of heard about it. This is basically a Kenyako, and Daiken FRIENDSHIP. I like Daisuke and Ken as friends. Not that there's anything wrong with a Daiken relationship. In fact, if any, it's my favorite Yoai coupling. Wallis will show up at some point, and the first couple chapters are going to be pretty normal and comedic, but it will eventually get really dramatic and action packed.

Prologue: Enter in the Dark... The Missing Good and Dark Digimetals

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small digimon sat lazily on a tree branch, surveying the digital landscape. He sighed out of complete boredom, musing over resent events.

The reign of terror brought on by Belial Vamdemon has long since been at an end. Dark creatures and digimon still attack both the Real World and the Digital world, but none near as dangerous as Vamdemon. Everyone in the Real World has a digimon partner. The adjustment to this new way of life, having a digimon partner, is no longer a problem. However, some of the higher level digimon can be a problem sometimes. Though all humans have a digimon partner, that doesn't make them the Chosen. The original Twelve still have their powers, as will as the right to hold the symbols of Courage, Friendship, Love, Purity, Reliability, Knowledge, Kindness, Light, and Hope.

Still, in the Digital World, there are thousands of digimon without partners, and some of which are only looking to bring chaos to both worlds. 

Himself, or example.

Another threat is that of the Dark World. Darkness will always be there to threaten the light, but in turn, the light will always be ready to fight back. But even the Guardians can overlook a few things. Then forming the protective seal over the Digital World by asking the original eight digidestined to release the power of the crests, they had missed Kindness, the forgotten crest. Without the power of the ninth and final crest, darkness as still able to seep in through the creaks between the realities. As defense, the Digital World brought forth the Digimetals, which in turn were able to make the digidestined's digimon digivolve in the presence of a control spire.

Now, let's see. All the Digimetals were found and bestowed to their proper masters. Courage and Friendship belong to the spirited one called Daisuke. Love and Purity to the spitfire known as Miyako. Reliability and Knowledge to the spiritually balanced Iori. Kindness to the gentle one known as Ken. Light to belongs to sweet Hikari, and Hope to the ever cheerful Tekaru. The Metals of Faith and Miracles do not have specific owners, and disappeared from existence after used. The only other time the Miracles came into being was when the Crest of Kindness transformed into the Digimetal, allowing Kindness to be saved with the help of Daisuke and Veemon. Now, that's all of them, isn't it?

Something touched his senses, something very powerful. His eyes widen, realizing what it was. The energy he felt radiated from the northern reigns of the Digital World, where the lands were covered in snow this time of year.

Ah, but what was this? Hmm.... A Digimetal.... radiating darkness no less....

Weeeell, this is interesting. Supposedly, all the known Digimetals have been found. But now, there is this one... Whoever could it belong to? Ah, the Ichijouji boy. He is still without a Metal of any sort. Could it be his...? The bearer of Kindness in possession of something of darkness? Ooooh yeah, he had been the Digimon Kaiser, of course that could work!

This could be very interesting...

Laughing madly, the little evil virus digimon jumped from his perch and went to tell his master of what he found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's true, there really is another Digimetal in existence besides the others of Love, Courage, Reliability, etc. This one is actually a dark, and possibly evil Digimetal, which exists in the card game. I'm not exactly sure of how it works, but I've done my research, and hopefully I have all the facts straight. You'll see! ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be in within the next day or two, so Read and Review please! Thanks!


	2. New lives, and the new roommate.... Dais...

College, The Hell It Can Be...

By. Lady Geuna

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Digimon does not belong to me. All characters and items within all based around both the television show and the card game. None of these belong to me. 

And YES, there is a evil Digimetal. Heehee, I LOVE knowing the facts... ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This story takes place a few years after the final episode of Digimon 02. Ken, Daisuke, and Miyako are in college, along with the rest of the Digidestined. Right now, the three of them are the only ones attending the same college in Kyoto. 

Well, thus, the story.

Ken: Like Hell.

Geuna: Aw, drat it all...

Ken: I thought you promised never to post your fics with ME in them!!!

Geuna: But, but....!

Kaiser(Osamu(Sam)): She could do much worse...

Daisuke(Davis): She has before.

Geuna: You people aren't my muses.... Kat, Jamie, and Gitta are my muses. What the heck are you guys doing here!?

Kaiser: Because I'm just soooo sexy in this outfit, so you told me to hang around as much as I want to. And this way I can beat the crap out of Yamato(Matt).

Yamato: Jack ass...

Kaiser: Ah, Pretty Boy is back...

Yamato: I've had enough of you, Kaiser!!!

Ken: (sweatdrop) Osamu Oniichaaaan... O,O

Kaiser: Quiet, Ken-chan, I have some blond sissy butt to kick. (reaches to his belt as if to get his whip, but instead brings up a pair of buzz cutters.) Try me Blondie!!

Yamato: (pales at the sight of the sadistic, evil tool of hair destruction, and quickly finds his squirt gun full of hair beach.) How'll the fans like it if their Kaiser goes BLOND!?

Kaiser: (shivers)

Daisuke: (snickers)

Kat: (is reading this fic from her computer at home) Nooooooo!!!! Not my Yamato-samaaaa!!!! 

Geuna: ..... Let's get to the story before something bad happens.... And please forgive any typos.... I have that problem sometimes, and I can change it if I need to, but.... (rambles on until Ken calmly slaps a piece of duck tape over her mouth) Mmmghgh..... ("Thanks.....")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you need 'em, these are all the Japanese names I'll possibly mention/ or use in the chapters to come. The last names you probably already know or don't need to know, but I felt like writing them anyway. ^_~

Davis:Daisuke Motomiya

TK:Tekaru Takaishi 

Kari:Hikari Kamiya

Yolie:Miyako Ioune

Cody:Iori Hida

Matt:Yamato Ishida

Tai:Taichi Kamiya

Jeo:Jyou Kido

Izzy:Koushiro Izumi

Sam:Osamu Ichijouji

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

College, The Hell It Can Be...

Rated PG-13 only for some language.

Chapter One: New lives, and the new roommate.... Daisuke!?!?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken gave the most comforting smile he could as he tried to prevent his mother from smothering him with more kisses. "Come ON, Mama, I'll be back in no time. Please don't be upset..." (A/N: YES, he calls his Mother "Mama", it's cute even at his age!)

Mrs. Ichijouji held back tears, quickly brushing the ones already formed in her eyes away before they had a chance to fall. "But Ken, you'll be so far away, and it's such a long distance to the train station, you won't be able to visit very often..."

"Mom, you know that I'll be fine. If I need to, I'll take the next train to Tokyo Station, or hop into the next digimon I see! I'm really good with my schedule, so I'll we able rush back to Tamachi if you really need me. And I'll e-mail you as much as I can, ne?" 

He tossed his full laundry sack onto the floor next to his bed and carefully lowered his backpack to the floor. He had already changed the white sheet with his own dark blue ones. He assumed it was his bed because the other was already taken. In fact, it looked like somebody had already slept in it. On the other bed, the sheets were red and black plaid thrown haphazardly in every direction rather than neatly tucked in and straightened like Ken's. When cleaning his room, he'd always make the bed first. He liked getting that tedious task out of the way. 

Apparently his roommate had already moved in ahead of him, and was most likely off doing something else, like meeting some of the other students in the building. Maybe he should do that once he was done unpacking...?

Ken helped his dad carry in his computer and he carefully set it on his desk space. Mr. Ichijouji smiled, wiping the dampness from his forehead with a handkerchief. "Will you be needing any help hooking this up?"

"Iie, Papa. Ioune Miyako goes here." 

Mrs. Ichijouji smiled after a moment. "Oh yes, Miyako-chan. It's been a while since we've seen the dear. Does she stay in this building, too?"

Ken shook his head, carefully taking things out of boxes and placing them in his cabinet closet. "This is Miyako-san's second year here, so she's staying in the Sophomore Hall. If I need any help, I can ask her, but I really doubt I'll need it." Actually, he hadn't found out what Miyako's room number was yet, so he had no idea of where to find her.

He eyed his roommates computer, noting how beat-up it was, and how the cables and laptop were thrown around on the desk. That guy was going to need more help than he did. And a lot of help unpacking. All Ken really needed to bring with him was two boxes full of personal items, sheets, laundry, a few bath items, a clock-alarm-radio and a few of his favorite books. This other person, however he was, had about five boxes of what looked like junk. A laundry hamper stood between his neighbors bed and desk. The walls around the bed were already covered with posters and such. Even his cabinet closet was already full of miscellaneous objects and what looked like a grass stained soccer ball. Everything that belonged to this boy was basically thrown in every direction. 

Man, hope he's not going to be this messy for the next nine months...

Well, it _was_ the first day. 

Ken liked the little room, located on the first floor and the Freshman dorm housing. It was a really great campus. He could just imagine how great the fresh air would feel like if he opened the window at this time of evening...

"Do you need anything else before we go, son?"

Ken looked up at his dad and smiled. "No. I think I'm set. My first classes start tomorrow." He sighed, chuckling. "And, no offense, I'd feel more conformable getting settled and organizing my stuff if you two weren't hovering over me..."

Mrs. Ichijouji smiled sweetly. "Of course dear, we should be going."

"Oh yeah," Ken mumbled, absentmindedly glancing at his watch. "My moving time is up, it's 5:40. My roommate's moving schedule must have been at an earlier time then mine." 

Mr. Ichijouji frowned. "I was hoping to meet him. I'd like to know what sort of person my son will be living with." He eyed the wrinkled comforter on the other bed with a hint of suspicion. "I hope he won't be a bad influence..."

"I know Dad. Don't worry, I can take care of myself..."

Mrs. Ichijouji grabbed Ken into one last hug before she had to go. "If you ever need anything, we'll be just a phone call away. And you know if I'm not home that I'm at the cafe, and if your father isn't there, he'll be at the office..."

Mr. Ichijouji chuckled and began gently nudging his wife toward to door. "Come dear, we can't keep him forever."

Ken felt a sudden pang of guilt. 

For all these years, his parents have lived with the sorrow of losing Osamu. Now that he would be gone, wouldn't that hurt them just as much? To have neither of their sons with them...? At least they had their partner digimon to keep them company...

Ken gave his parents one last hug and sent them on their way. He took that moment to just stand there in the middle of the room. The feeling he was getting from the room was that of an empty house with white walls. He needed to "break" this place in, to make it feel more like home. 

The thought of who his roommate might be crossed his mind as he moved over to the window, carefully turning up the latch lock and opening it a few inches. A smile crossed his lips as cool air wafted in, making his hair to tickle the base of his neck. If it weren't for the sounds of the other students in the building moving in, it would have been a perfectly peaceful moment.

This was... different... He'd never gone this far from home before, save that trip to Mexico with Yamato(though he didn't think that would really count). This time he wasn't going to be anywhere near his parents. He couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness. Letting out a deep, sorrowful sigh, he felt a frown forming on his lips.

"Ken-kun...?"

Ken's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. It's tone had been low, unsure, but one thing was for sure...

"Daisuke?" He turned to find his suspicions confirmed, his eyes widening. "Daisuke!"

Daisuke stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open in shock. In one hand he held a can of soy drink and a few sticks of Marble Pocky in the other. He looked the same as always, but much taller. Still not as tall as Ken, but coming very close. His features were much sharper, and more boyish. His hair was still spiked, but slightly longer, where he still wore the goggles Taichi had given to him. He wore a long sleeved beige shirt and dark brown shorts that went down to his knees. Daisuke's presence in his room totally stumped Ken. He had known Daisuke would be going to this school, too, but... "Daisuke-kun, hat are you doing here?"

Daisuke regained some of his composure(that is, if he had any to start with), and looked defensive. "This is my room, what are _you_ going here?"

".... This is my room, too....."

Silence.

"Sugoi!!!" Ken jumped as Daisuke barreled across the room and gave him a big, friendly, bear hug. "Man, I was afraid I'd have to room with some stranger. This is great!" With a cheerful expression plastered on his face, he let go of a very startled Ken and set down his drink and pocky on his desk, moving to begin unpacking more of his stuff. "I just ran into you parents on my way back here. I had no idea you'd be my roommate. What're the chances!?"

Very slim...

"Neither did I..." He should've figured it out. He'd only just not noticed that some of the posters had to do with soccer. 

Ken smiled, feeling relief wash over him. Daisuke, Daisuke was his roommate! He didn't have to adjust to some stranger after all! Maybe this would be easier than he thought...? ... On the other hand, Daisuke could be trouble sometimes... Even sleepovers could result in mayhem.... Oh Gods, he prayed that Daisuke wouldn't drive him crazy.... Hopefully he'll mature a little bit from being in this new environment....

Fat chance of _that_ happening...

With these thoughts in mind, Ken began unpacking, too. It wasn't to difficult, considering everything was already organized in the boxes. "So, how was your family with the whole "transition"."

Daisuke smirked, pulling out a picture of his family. It had been taken during a family outing last year. Jun was giving him a noogie playfully, but Daisuke kept up his bright smiling, flashing a victory sign at the camera. "Pretty well, I guess. My sister thought it was cool that I'd grown up so much, but she still managed to taunt me for it." 

"You didn't call her Junzilla again, did you?"

"Nooo, but I had to bite my tongue a few times to keep it from slipping out."

He tried not to laugh. "It's actually become a reflex!? She's always going to be beating up for the rest of your life on you if you keep calling her that."

"Naw, I know she'll get used to it. Besides," Daisuke smirked, "she burst into tears before she felt. I knew she'd miss me."

"Yeah..."

"You're parents didn't seem too happy, either."

Ken smiled sadly. "That can only be expected."

Daisuke nodded, figuring that it wasn't a good idea to bring up a topic that led to Ken's third family member. 

For once, Ken was the one who changed the subject. "Looks like you're going to have some trouble hooking up your computer..."

Daisuke took a glance at his infernal machine, his face flushing with embarrassment. "Yeah, it will, won't it...?"

Ken couldn't help but chuckle. Daisuke had never been very skilled when it came to computers. Ken himself had lots of experience, and some of his knowledge came from Miyako. He had spent a fair amount of time with her over the past few years. Though all of the original twelve Destined met and liked to hang out constantly, he couldn't help but feel especially attached to both Miyako and Daisuke. Daisuke was his best friends and Miyako.... Well, Miyako was Miyako...

But right now he couldn't help but wish they were all together again... Their next get together wasn't scheduled for a while. Everyone was busy doing something. Finding jobs, going to school, and many other things that had to do with moving into adulthood.

As far as he knew, it totally sucked thus far.

"Earth to Ken!"

He blinked, startled. "Wha!?"

"You spaced out, and I need help with something..."

Daisuke sheepishly held up a strange looking piece of metal. It was flat and green and looked oddly like a.... Memory Board....

"Should I put this back? It just kinda'.... fell out of there..."

Sweatdrop. "D-Daisuke... that's the Memory Board..." They don't just "fall" out of computers...

"The "whata' what"?"

"Aaaauum, never mind," Ken sighed, shaking his head slowly. There, he had finished unpacking. Now he just had to hook up his computer. But that could wait. All he wanted to do was relax. Relax. Yeah, he wanted to feel relaxed. He immediately began feeling the opposite, however, when he noticed Daisuke trying to look in his backpack. 

"Hey Ken, you didn't bring much still, what else did you...," he stopped when the bag was snatched from his grasp, leaving him confused and empty-handed. "Wow, what's the matter with you?"

"N-Nothing," Ken stammered, moving away from his friend as the cinnamon haired boy tried to grab for his bag again. "Leave it alone, okay!?"

Daisuke paused before a devilish grin spread over his face. "Wha' cha' got in there? You know it's something big with Ichijouji's hiding something!" He dived for the bag again. "What is it!?"

Ken yelped and barely managed to dodge, finding himself being chased by the other boy. He tried to escape by jumping onto the bed, planning to jump over the end rail and make a run for the door, but Daisuke grabbed one of his legs and sent him crashing down. He frantically made sure not to crush the bag on the way down, but he was officially certain he had nowhere to go without been seriously tackled by the now very hyperactive teenager towering over him.

"Come on, Ken-kun," he said mischievously. "What could you possibly be hiding that you can't show your Jogress partner!?"

Ken opened his mouth to speak in defense when another voice beat him to it.

"Ken-chan," came a tiny voice from the backpack, "are we there yet...?"

Daisuke's eyes widened, backing up a step. The adrenaline rush having passed, leaving him with a shocked look on his face. "Masaka... You didn't..."

Ken turned bright red. "I, um, got one of those virtual pets...?"

Before he could say anything else, Daisuke grabbed hold of his backpack and opened it. 

A pair of beady eyes blinked up at him, confused. "Daisuke-san," the little creature squeaked questioningly in a cute voice. "Are you going with us to our new home, too? Are we there?"

Daisuke very slowly looked up at Ken, who looked totally panicked. "Ken.... Digimon aren't allowed on campus, you know that, right?" 

It was the truth, the horrible truth. Digimon of any kind weren't allowed on school grounds. Though they are not really being compared to everyday pets. It's just that digimon have a habit of being either very disruptive, or carelessly destructive. Schools being an environment that can't have that kind stimulus, digimon weren't allowed on the grounds, for the safety of everyone. There was no exception, partner bond or no partner bond.

Ken fidgeted, glancing from Daisuke to the door, afraid that someone would notice. He unfortunately didn't notice that the pile of folded laundry in Daisuke's clothes hamper as it had begun to vibrate. "Um, yeah...? So?" Ken got totally confused when a wide grin spread over Daisuke face, threatening to split his face in half. Ken now held very still, a little more confused than usual by his friends behavior. "Daisuke-kun...?"

"I didn't know you had it in you, Ichijouji."

Blink, blink. 

He.... wasn't expecting that.

Well, maybe. Daisuke wasn't the type to scold about bad behavior and not following the rules.

"Huh?"

Daisuke chuckled, shaking his head. He quickly hurried over to the door and closed it after making sure that no one had noticed them. But with loud noises and shouts radiating from the halls, no one would likely hear. "Oi, Chibimon, you can come out now."

At that moment, Daisuke's laundry hamper exploded in a flurry of colored shirts and mismatched socks. A small blue ball of fur immediately flung itself across the room and glomped onto Daisuke's spiky head. 

"Doko wa Minomon desu ka, huh, huh, huh!?!?!?"

"Argh!!! Get off me! He's in the bag!"

This time, before Chibimon could react, a blur of green could be seen glomping blue dragon type digimon, easily knocking Daisuke to the carpet in the process. "Chibimoooon!!!" ^_^

"GET. OFF. MY. HEAD!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!"

They didn't listen, and the two in-training digimon began to roughhouse furiously even as Daisuke managed to crawl out of their reach. 

Ken stood, starring in shock. "You brought Chibimon?" 

Daisuke winked, straightening his shirt. "Sore wa himistu desu ka, ne? Now we both have a secret!" 

Of course, he would have expected Daisuke to bluntly disobey the strictest of rules. Daisuke would have it his way, or no way. But these days, he tried to remain very inconspicuous when he decided to disobey them. Or, at least as inconspicuously as he could manage... Daisuke has a history of being very loud... about _everything_.

Chibimon suddenly stopped playing, sniffing the air. He little ears shot straight up as he located a target. The little creature then made a precise and calculated dive for the pocky presently situated on Daisuke's desk. "Pockyyyyyyyy!!!!!" Daisuke easily plucked the digimon would of the air before he landed. 

"What are you doing!? That's _my_ food! I left you tones of food in the hamper."

Ken noticed that this was true, discovering the evidence of empty packages of food littering the carpet. He had an bad sinking feeling that he would end up being the one to pick it all up...

"But Daisuke," Chibimon whined cutely, opening his huge eyes sadly. "I'm hungryyyy!"

"Don't even try that look, I taught you that look! No, I _invented_ that look!"

Ken snickered while beginning to deposit loose trash in his waste basket. "Daisuke, you said you invented the soccer ball."

"I said I invented _a_ soccer ball."

"I don't think a soccer ball with a blown up picture of your face on it was the way to go. You need to be famous first."

"... well, yeah..." He flashed Ken a sexy grin, putting his fingers to his dimples. "Awww, but girls would _love_ to have something with my face on it!"

"You want them to get a soccer ball so they can kick your head around?"

He nodded excitedly. "Exactly!" 

Yup. That's Daisuke for ya'...

Daisuke sweatdropped, looking serous. "You DO know that that whole soccer idea was just a joke, right...? 

Ken snickered some more. "Sure."

"Oh come _on_! I'm not that stupid, I got into this school didn't I? I can still have a sense of humor, oh... OI!!! My pocky!!!!"

Ken noted that the pocky that Daisuke had on his desk had now disappeared. Two guesses to where it went.

The red head began to shake Chibimon wildly, screamed, "What did you do with me pocky you little thief!?" 

That was a silly question, wasn't it? What else would a digimon do when it finds food.

"III haaaven't eeeeaten aaaanythiiinniiing!!!"

Ken didn't say anything as watched his Minomon try to hide his chocolate smeared face. He hide the creature by shoving him under his comforter before Daisuke dropped his spiral eyed digimon onto his own bed. Ken fixed him with a angelic smile and shrugged. "I didn't see where it went." In his mind, Ken was laughing his head off.

Daisuke grumbled something incoherent and flopped down onto his bed. "We need to feed these little beasts or they'll keep bugging us until we crack..."

"Yeah..."

Smirk. "Race you to the cafeteria?"

Chibimon drooled. "Foooood...."

Minomon cheered happily. "Are you getting us food, Ken-chan!?"

"Weeell.... That _are_ allot of people in the halls right now..."

"Oh, come on!!! What's a few pedestrians when we can have a good hard race!?"

"Maybe..."

"Don't tell me you've lost you've touch..."

Ken eyed him with a look that said, "Like THAT could ever happen..."

"You wanna try me Goggle Man."

"Anytime, Pretty Boy." He doubled back when a pillow it him square in the face with enough force to knock him back. "What was that for!?" 

"Don't call me "Pretty Boy!"" (A/N: But it defines him so well, don' cha think? ^__~) He crossed his arms and frowned. "There's no way you're going to get a race now."

Daisuke pouted. "B-But I'm sooorrrryyyy, okay!?" He gave Ken the same wide eyed look that Chibimon what tried using on him. "Come oooo..." Daisuke didn't get out another word before Ken bolted for the door. "...ooonoooh. No faaaair!!!" Daisuke laughed excitedly as he hurried after the blue haired boy. "Waaait!"

Ken laughed, flashing him the victory sign and carefully weaving through the mass of people in the hall.

The race ended ten minutes later, with the both of them far too exhausted to finish their game. By the time they had reached the cafeteria, they discovered it had closed twenty minutes ago. Not the least bit put out about this, they rounded up all the yen they could gather and found a snack machine to raid.

Returning a while later after taking a good stroll to view the campus, the two of them returned to their room, sated their digimon's hunger, and fell fast asleep.

Yeah, things were going just great...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in the Digital World, a little digimon was having fun, pestering his master.

"Master..."

"Urusai..."

"Master..."

"......"

"HEY, MASTER!!!"

The dark digimon glared at her minion. "I thought I told you to shut-up, Imp!!!"

Impmon grinned, both happy that he had managed to rile up his master, as well as scared that she might claw him. There's nothing worse than getting clawed in the face, and that's what she always aimed for.

Black Tailmon could be so testy.

But that's what he loved about 'er!

"You haven't said a word in hours. It BOOOORING!!!"

Black Gatomon slowly glared up at Impmon, looking particularly lethal. "You want... something to happen...?"

Impmon stuck up his chin cockily, smirking. "Yeah! Yeah I do!"

"Fine. _Cat Punch_!!!"

"Wha--" 

WHACK! 

"--WAAAAGH!!!" 

SPLAT!!

"There," she hissed, "something "happened"." She turned back to the key cards she had been carefully studying. "Now don't bother me!"

Impmon peeled himself off the stone wall, rubbing his throbbing jaw. "That wasn't nice! Why's a chick like you feel like she's gotta be all high and mighty?"

The black digimon raised a claw threateningly at the little imp. "Listen! I may look small, but I'd a Champion, and you're nothing but a _Rookie_! Now be silent, or I'll claw you're face off!!! Or better yet, I might destroy you and find another servant that would probably be more cooperative and reliable than _you_!!" She sighed, sneering, then turning back to her work she muttered, "Just wait until I digivolve... I'll show you all..."

Impmon growled as numbness set in over the pain. "You should at least know that it's starting to act up."

Black Tailmon paused. ".... How.... do you mean?"

"Some a da' digimon that come close to it get all weird. I just heard that a Floramon tried to pick a fight with Kowagamon."

"And was destroyed, I'll bet."

"Yeah. But dat's that da point. They're getting all freaky. They start playing tricks on other digimon, too." He pouted. "And dat

s MY job."

A veins started to pop up on Black Tailmon forehead. "Is there anything else...?"

"Yeah, it's starting to made the place get really cold. And I mean colder than cold. Sooner of later the Fridgemon will want to leave, too."

"Thank you for telling me," she said dryly, waving him off. "You can leave now."

Frustrated with his masters lack of playfulness, Impmon dashed from the room and headed down to the lower levels of the castle. He knew of some Bakemon down there that he could toy with. They'd be more fun the Black Tailmon was. Weren't cats supposed to be playful?

Meanwhile, Black Gatomon carefully considered the pattern of the last few key cards. If she could open the right portal, in the right location, then her plans could go into action. What a better way to honor her Masters death that to inflict some evil on both the Digital World and the Real World. Not only that, but she would be able to digivolve. _That_ was the most important part. Once in her Ultimate form, no one could talk down to her again. Never. Not even some brainless, spineless Impmon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in the snow-covered reigns of the Digital World, a dark shape pulses with negative energy, as if anticipating the things to come... All digimon near or around the area fled, and those who didn't have a chance gave into the darkness, sadistic grins crossing their faces as the left to have some "fun" with the other digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geuna: Wow... I actually did it... I don't think it's the greatest, but there's a bunch of other stuff I plan to do. It's usually a slow start at the beginning of a story, because he have to introduce the characters and the situation and everything.... right?

Kat: Yay for Libby-chan!

Gitta: Well done. (grins) I have taught you well.

Jamie: We are proud.

Geuna: (Glares) You're just here for the bishounen...

Gitta/Kat/Jamie: (giggle madly and run off to hunt down some hot, sexy bishounen)

Geuna: (sighs) Oooi....

Daisuke: Cool! I actually got into college!!

Ken: He must have cheated on the SAT's or something....

Geuna: I don't think they have SAT's in Japan, Ken...

Ken: Oh, right....

Kaiser(Osamu): Am I going to be in this fic or what.

Geuna: Not now, Osamu...

Kaiser: (cracks his whip) THERE IS NO OSAMU!!! Stop calling me that!!! Now pay attention to me!!

Geuna: (getting frustrated and turns to glare at him) I said not NOWwwwaaaa!!!? ..... Oh dear Lord, what happened to your HEAD!?

All: (Gawk at a totally bleach blond Kaiser)

Kaiser: (sneers, turning bright red) Pretty Boy got me with the bleach... (cracks his whip threateningly) He will pay dearly for this!!!

Ken: Onii-san, I think you're getting to worked up over this...

Kaiser: Oh hush, Ken Onii-chan. You think WAY too much in this story as it is. And besides, you're too young to understand, being the Kaiser and all...

Yamato: Beside the fact that he WAS the Kaiser, you little freak!!! (appears, totally..... _bald_???)

Geuna: (tries not to faint) OMG!!!! What have you DONE!?!?!?

Kaiser: (snickers)

Geuna: (whimpers) Kat's going to KILL me! I know it!

Kaiser: Whatever. This is what Baldy gets for messing with the overlord of all digimon.

Ken: "Overlord"...?

Yamato: (brings up a buzz cutter from behind his back, a sadistic glint in his eyes. He holds it up as if he's going to stab Kaiser) DIIIIIIE!!!!! (turns the buzzer on and dashes at Kaiser)

Kaiser: WAAAAGH!!!! 

Geuna: ..... (looks at the screen) Kat, please don't kill me... 

(A/N: Okay, all you Yamato fans, I SWAAAARE that Yamato will have his hair back by the next fic!!! ^___^''' I like Yamato, REALLY, it just that he and Osamu Kaiser have this weird Pretty Boy Light vs. Dark thing going on....)

(Gitta/N: Heehee, the perfect couple wouldn't you say? They even have pet names...)

(A/N: .... Quiet, you....)

(Gitta/N: (laughs maniacally))

Thanks for reading, I hope you like it so far. The next chapter should be in within the next week, hopefully. 

So, PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks!

Oh, and just for the heck of it, I put this in. My friends and I have a on-line RPG where we hunt down the digi bishounen! ^_^ Unfortunately, I had to tell Kat about... what I did to Yama.... (shivers)

Anyway, here it is... This is for my friends, really, but anyone can read it if they want to. We actually have a story about this.

Geunachan: Hi, Kitty!

IMzKat: ("GEUNA'S REAL NAAAAME")! ::tackle glomp::

Geunachan: You know, I'm going to follow the path of a author I read about. She kidnapped ADK with a butterfly net and used him as her muse. Oh, ADK is Adult Detective Ken. (drools)

IMzKat: ::laughs::

ADK: Oh man....

Geunachan: Quiet, Sweetie. Anyway, I want to send in the next chapter of "College, The Hell It Can Be...." But.... if you end up reading Chapter 1 while I'm talking to you on-line.... I'll probably sign off....

IMzKat: You've got a story up?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

Geunachan: So, don't... kill me after reading chapter 1, okay...? (hides)

IMzKat: why? ::blink, blink::

Geunachan: ummm...... well... it's about Yamato... Yamato's.... hair.... (turns red)

IMzKat: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?!?!

Geunachan: ..........

IMzKat: ::lets out a strangled cry:: What did you do?!

Geunachan: OMG, you're going to kill me, I know you are... (gulps)

IMzKat: YOU DIDN'T CUT IT OFF DID YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Geunachan: (looks around innocently)

IMzKat: OMG LIBBY!!!!!!!!

Geunachan: n-noooo....

IMzKat: ::calms a bit:: He still HAS hair, doesn't he?!

Geunachan: .........

IMzKat: TELL ME!

Geunachan: ...........

Geunachan: Kaiser Osamu did it....

IMzKat: What happened to my Yama-sama?!

Geunachan: you'll.... (brightens) You'll have to wait until it's posted!!! Ha!

IMzKat: ::balls her hands into fists::

Geunachan: and posting takes about... 24 hours.... I think...

IMzKat: Libby-chan.... I want to know what happened to my poor Yama-sama

Geunachan: As I said.... I don't want to be in any type of verbal contact with you when you find out.... It's like Osamu didn't suffer... sort of...

IMzKat: The worst I can do is yell, or maybe sick Chibimon on him at best, if Dai-chan will let me

Geunachan: still, I can imagine your reaction, and it isn't pretty. Heehee, neither is Yamato anymore...

IMzKat: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

Geunachan: I'M NOT TELLING YOU!!!!

IMzKat: ::wails:: I want to know what kind of horrors you've inflicted on my poor Yama-sama

Geunachan: It's wasn't me.... it was the Kaiser...

Geunachan: All because I'm the one that wrote it, doesn't mean I'm to blame...

Geunachan: (thinks over what she just said) waitaminute...

IMzKat: ::waves her arms around:: I don't care who's responsible. I want to know what happened so I can comfort him

Geunachan: Oooooh, he's getting all the comfort he wants, kicking the Kaiser's ass from here to Mars. Maybe even literally...

IMzKat: ::looks around:: Yama-sama? Where are you babes? What happened to you?

Geunachan: WHAT!? Do you think I'm some sort of bishounen monster!?

IMzKat: You've done 1 of a few things...

IMzKat: 1, you cut his hair all off

Geunachan: eh...?

Geunachan: heehee....

IMzKat: 2, you cut pieces off

IMzKat: 3, you hurt his face in someway

Geunachan: ummm...

IMzKat: 4, you dyed it some awful color

Geunachan: weeeell....

IMzKat: or you did all 4 or something worse

Geunachan: (ponders on the latter)

IMzKat: please just tell me

Yamato: (enters with all his bald glory...) I'm right here, Kat-san...

IMzKat: I can't comment

Geunachan: ....why....?

IMzKat: I refuse to acknowledge this. Flat out refuse

Geunachan: Ooooh, don't hold it against meeee!

IMzKat: ::shakes her head furiously:: You did so not do that to my Yama-sama (glomps him)

Geunachan: (pouts and begs like a puppy) I'm soooorry....

IMzKat: ::whimpers:: and I have no means of retaliation!!!!!!!!!!

Geunachan: how do you mean...?

IMzKat: I can't exactly beat him to a pulp with Mr. Whacky(five pointed star glittery wand), now can I?

Geunachan: now don't even start THAT again

IMzKat: I learned ::frowns, thinking:: I could have Yoji-kun tie him up and let me scream at him...

Geunachan: NO!!!!

Geunachan: Kaiser is BLOND now, you know!

IMzKat: but he still has hair. That is not acceptable

Yamato: DAMN STRAIGHT!!!

Osamu Kaiser: Live with it.

Yamato: YOU!!!! (tackles the Blond Kaiser and they get into a fist fight)

Osamu Kaiser: IIITAAAI!!!! NOT THE HAAIR!!!

Yamato: YOU CUT MINE OFF, YOU'VE GETTING YOURS _PUTTED_ OUT!!!

Tekaru: (To Ken) What did you're brother do to MY brothers HAIR!?!?

Ken: What does it look like, genius.

Yamato: Tekaru!!! Help me!!! (gets the Kaiser in a head lock)

Tekaru: (runs after his brother to help)

Ken: (panicked) Onii-san!!! Let go of him!!! (gets the Water Bazooka Geuna had given him and ran after the three warring teens)

Kat: Maybe you shouldn't have given Ken that...

Geunachan: Maybe...(changes the subject) mmmm, 18 year old Kaiser Ken has really long waves hair and VERY sexy.... (drools): I drew pictures, too! ^_^ Very sexy

IMzKat: well duh, they're sexy to begin with

Ryou Akiyama: What's WITH you people...

Geunachan: (glomp) Ryou-chan!!!

IMzKat: Ne, Dai-chan.... where are ya? I need a hug....

Daisuke: (glomps Kat) I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!!!!

IMzKat: ::glomps him back:: I missed ya too Dai-chan

Geunachan: (this is the 18 year old Daisuke from my story) (with longer hair) (mmmm, yummy)

IMzKat: ( ::SDs and cheers, waving a flag:: SCORE!!!!!!! ))

IMzKat: ::wails:: My poor Yama-sama!!!!!!!

Geunachan: I already told the people that you, Gitta and Jamie are my muses... You have to keep me from making that stuff happen. (snickers)

IMzKat: ::sniffles:: If Dai wasn't so comfy I'd throw a fit.... or I'd attack Kai-chan or something..... but oh well..... Dai's comfy. I'll make Kai-chan pay later...

Geunachan: Oh, I really have to go. I'll see ya' later.

IMzKat: Alright. (hugs Daisuke) Can I take him with me as a parting gift? I'll be good I promise

Daisuke: ... Parting gift...?

Geunachan: sure!

IMzKat: ::drags her new yummy present behind her:: C'mon Dai-chan.... I have chocolate

Daisuke: SCORE!!!!

IMzKat: Ja ne Libby-kun!!!!!!

Geunachan: ja! ^_^

A/N: Ja! ^_^ If you liked this, I have a whole story epic about all our adventure. And it includes ALL the Digi-bishounen, too!


	3. Foreseen complications (Part One)

College, The Hell It Can Be...

By. Lady Geuna

A/N: Digimon does not belong to me. All characters and items within all based around both the television show and the card game. None of these belong to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Osamu Kaiser: So, you finally decided to show your face, huh? 

Geuna: Bite me.

Osamu Kaiser: (gasps) WHAT!?!?

Ken: Geuna-san, you never talk like that....

Geuna: I'm in a mad mood, so sue me! FF.net won't let me load up any new stories, only chapters. It's really getting on my nerves!

Daisuke: Can't help you there....

Ken: Geuna-san, that was weeks ago. FF.net's been up... (find Geuna pointing at him with a look that could kill) Eep...

Geuna: I WANNA STAY ANGRY!!!

Ken: Okay, okay!!

Geuna: Well, I finally got around to this. I'm sure Draco's happy now. ^ . ^''' Sorry, I've been really busy. I've been working hard on my other story, but it seems like a waste now that I can't unload it. I think I'll have to switch to a different author account... (glares at Ken at if daring him to question her)

Osamu Kaiser: Whatever will stop you from complaining--(_WHACK_)--OW!!!!

Geuna: (waves her Anti-Hentai Bat above her head threateningly) Just TRY me, Kaiser-boy!!!

Osamu Kaiser: Remind me not to get on your bad side ever again...

Geuna: Allow me to remind you now. (charges at him)

Osamu Kaiser: (screams and runs)

Ken: (pales) O-Oniisan!!?

Yamato: (snickers)

Daisuke: (cheers) Yooosh! On to the story!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay people, I really hope you like this. It's taking me a while, but I got the whole thing outlined, so I'm saying "don't worry" to those few people who care. ^__^''' Especially Draco, once again. Okay, I like Kenyako, but a know allot of people like Daiken. I'm not setting any couple in particular, so some of you people out there can think of this as Daiken if you want. ~.~' _But_, I'm hinting toward Kenyako, one way or another. It's my favorite couple. Miyako is cool. Yolie is evil. She must _die_!!!! _Die_, _die_, _dai_.... wait.... Ooops! Sorry! Ranking. Bye-bye!

Thank you. ^__^v

Enjoy!!!

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two: Foreseen complications (Part One)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here it was, College. But not _just_ college, but a beautiful suburban campus only a few dozen miles from the gorgeous area of Kyoto. The sakura trees here now bare, but still attractive in a sense. The branches clicks against each other like wind chins. Added with the soft howling of the wind, it was an all together calming atmosphere. Kyoto.

Miyako's favorite place in Japan.

She sighed, breathing in a deep breath of air, and promptly shivered. 

Well, it was getting pretty cold. The weather lately was chilly, just like last year. She loved being back again, on her own. Not that she didn't love her family and all, she was just a independent person. Though her brothers and sisters _did_ drive her up the wall.

It was really great that Daisuke and Ken were going here. They were in their own classes right now, she guessed. It was fun to visit them from time to time to check up on how they were doing. However, almost every time she did visit, Ken was angry at Daisuke for something. Last time it was because Chibimon had started chewing on the end of a pen because he was so hungry. 

__

*flashback*

"Daisuke, should Chibimon be eating that pen?"

Daisuke looked at Miyako, who was sitting on the carpet, and then at Chibimon. The blue dragon digimon was seated next to him on his bed as Daisuke looked over some notes from cooking class(the only class he feels is worth studying for). "Naw. He's like a puppy, ya' know? Think of it was a chew toy."

Miyako gave him a patronizing look, tossing her own Trig notes aside for the moment. "Yeah, but a pen_? Can't you get him an old shoe?" She sweatdropped when Daisuke grabbed up his boosts protectively. "Um, never mind... But still, you should get him to stop. He could get poisoned or something. That ink may be toxic."_

"Maybe," he muttered uncertainly. "Oi, Chibimon, will you--" Too late.

They both gasped in shocked horror as Chibimon ripped off the end of the pen with it's teeth. It's little body was flipped back, landing on the carpet. 

And getting ink everywhere.

Daisuke naturally tanned skin paled considerably. "Oh, shit..."

""Oh shit" is right," Miyako screamed, jumping to her feet. "Oh Gods! The carpet, the carpet!! Ken's going to kick your ass!"

"I know, I know!"

Chibimon, whose normally white stomach was now blue like the rest of him, looked both confused and terrified. "W-What did I do..."

"Daijoubu, Chibimon," Daisuke said calmly. "It's not you're fault. I should've stopped you. Aw, geez, these is a mess_!! I need to clean it up or cut it out before Ken--" Too late, once again. _

"DAISUKE," Ken roared from the doorway. 

"Oops... Too late..."

Ken's book-bag dropping to the floor with a loud thud_ as he starred in absolute shock. "What have you done!?""_

*end flashback*

Daisuke was very desperate when Ken came stalking into the room, and had tried jumping out the window. Miyako had to stop him by tackling him. She had the sense to know that jumping head long out a window was a very rash thing to do. In the end, Ken calmed down(he was just having a _very_ stressful day... _again!_). Unsurprisingly, after the pen ended up bursting open, it stained the carpet as blue as a Chibimon. No matter _what_ they did, they couldn't get it out(so they covered up the stain with a waste basket, hoping no one would notice it ^__^'''). 

But after incidents like these, Daisuke, in the usual Motomiya fashion, would do something funny and Ken wouldn't be angry anymore. The one way to really get Ken out of a bad mood was to make him laugh.

Ah, the bond of the Jogress partner. It made Miyako miss Hikari terribly, but it wasn't something a good three hour long IM chat couldn't fix! ^_~ And having a few of her fellow digidestined around helped, too. But both boys schedules were full, both already busy with their own plans, "dates", and places to go.

Ken was working so hard, which surprised her, she had to admit. Even without the Dark Spore, he was able to pull off fabulous grade, but only now that he was _really_ trying. Sometimes he would slip and slack off... Geez, it must be hard.

And _Daisuke_! Oy!! That boy didn't know _when_ to _quiet_! Always going out and hanging with trouble makers(who were not unlike him)in his spare time, when he _should_ be studying his brains out like Ken! 

Miyako had spent these first weeks doing the same, but she was far used to it. She went to more parties then last year(Suki next door was _constantly_ throwing one), and found herself getting a bit drunk each time. The thought embarrassed her, but she always seemed to get a little tipsy at those kinds of parties. It made her wonder what Daisuke did with his party buddies.

She stopped for a moment when she noticed something colorful near the ground. It was a flower, growing in the dirt next to the sidewalk. Miyako bent down and touched the peddles, not really wanting to pick it. It was violet. Really pretty. The color reminded her of something, but she couldn't really think of what. But how odd, a flower growing out here in this cold.

The girl smiled, pushing a strand of violet hair behind her ear before standing up. Spreading her arms wide, she spun around in a few dizzying circles like a child, for fun(just as long as no one was around). It was hard to be all grown up when there's a kid inside you, just _dying_ to burst out. And when being outdoors like this, the urge to just kick back and have a little fun was nearly unbearable!

It was a great day. Now classes today OR tomorrow. Some free time. Ahhh.... Maybe she could even visit Daisuke.... and Ken...

"Miyakooo!"

Miyako instantly snapped out of Lala Land to see someone running up to her. She tried not to look disappointed, but she had been enjoying her privacy.

"Umi-kun."

Umi ran up to her and stumbled to a halt, out of breath. She fumbled with a load of books in her arms, trying to get a steady grip. "Hi, Miyako! You won't guess what I found out!" Miyako fixed her with a strange look, and she added. "It's a guy!" 

"Really!?" Miyako blushed inwardly. Oooh, old habits die hard, dammit! "Who!?"

"Ichijouji Ken! He's going to this school."

Sweatdrop.

Oooooh..... _sigh._

Miyako tried to look excited. "Honto ne? Sugoi..." She started walking again, Umi following.

"Ooooh! He's _so_ cute! Can you believe it!?"

Miyako muttered, "Sort of," sarcastically under her breath.

"And he got a near perfect score on a math paper in Meshamu's class! No one can even get a _D_ in that class without struggling. And he's only been here for about three weeks! Some even say they could skip him up a grade!" 

The thought of this made Miyako's heart leap into her stomach, and she had to fight the urge to start skipping and dancing. "H-Honto ne...?"

"Yeah! And if that isn't enough, the soccer team's been bugging him to join! He keeps turning 'em down, but they keep coming back!"

"They shouldn't bother him," Miyako said defensively. "He has enough to do it would seem without people bugging him to play soccer."

"How do you think he manages while still having a life?"

Miyako couldn't help but smile. ""Stress" is the key word in that equation, I'll tell you that. Ken's been at the end of his rope lately." She paused when she noticed the look Umi was giving her. "... what...?"

"You... _know_ Ichijouji Ken...?"

"Well, I..."

"OMG!!!!" She squealed, nearly giving Miyako a heart attack, clamping onto her arm and jumping up and down. "I can't believe you know him!! You HAVE to introduce me!!"

Miyako sweatdropped of yanked her arm free. "Come _on_, Umi! He's just a normal guy! He's not even that famous anymore..."

"_Famous_!?" Umi gave her another odd look. "Who _cares_ about that! His HOT!!"

"Oh...." BLUSH. 

"And by the _GODS_ have you seen that _body_!!? What's not to like!!?"

It felt like her whole body was turning beat red. "Umi-kun!"

Umi starred at her, her jaw dropped in shock. "Have you seriously never thought of him that way!?"

"Um.... sort of..." Her past, _insane_ crush on Ken wasn't something she liked to talk about. If Daisuke were around, he'd be really getting on her nerves. 

"And that Motomiya guy's really sexy, too! Did you know that they share the same dorm room!? I ever heard they were best friends or something! _He_ joined the soccer team! I hope he convinces Ken to join."

If she could hit the dirt in a dead faint, she would've. "_Daisuke_," she gapped, shocked. "You think _he's_ cute!??" (This coming from a girl who's thought of Daisuke as nearly a brother for years, and one of her best friends)

But Umi continued to babble excitedly. "Can you believe it!? Two in one! But isn't it kind of odd that a genius like Ken would be friends with someone so... so..."

"Wild," she offered quietly. "Bullheaded? Over the edge? _Ditzy_?"

She blinked, confused. ""Ditzy"?"

"Well, if you look at him a certain way. I've found that he can be quite a ditz sometimes. It's actually kinda cute once you get used to 'im..." It was true! Daisuke could be a ditz sometimes. But as Miyako had learned, it was all apart of the Motomiya charm! And they're _allot_ smarter than they seem. Even Jun wasn't that bad, minus her whole Yamato obsession way back when. _Hopefully_ she was over that by now. "But he's quite smart. Great cook..."

Umi started squealing again. "He's your friend, too!?! You know him!? You have all the connections, don't you!?!?"

"Argh!! Will you _stop_ that!" Geez! And Miyako thought SHE'D been bad. "They're underclassmen! You shouldn't get involved! Besides, I don't think they'd be too.... interested." Oooh, that was a lie in Daisuke's case. He wasn't interested in Hikari anymore, especially now that she was out of reach. But Miyako _strongly_ doubted that Umi was Daisuke type...

Actually, he'd probably kill her if she introduced them...

Argh! It would be like dating _Jun_!!! BLAH!!!

Miyako blushed, desperately trying to hide the face she was making. "Seriously Umi, I don't think he'd be interested _at_ _all_."

"But Miyako-kuuuun...."

"IYA!!!"

Pouting, Umi continued to follow Miyako, this time in silence. Miyako in turn enjoyed the quiet on again, thinking about what she should do for the rest of the afternoon. Visiting Daisuke and Ken seemed to be at the top of her list. But first, FOOD!!! 

__

And she had to feed Poromon.

Yes, Miyako breaks the rules, too! ^__~

"Oi! Umi-kun, race you to the food court!" She took off, laughing. "I heard they're having a special today!" 

Umi gawked. "Hey!! Jotto matte!" She fumbled with her books, making sure she had a good grip on them before rushing after her friend. 

Yes, Umi was a pest sometimes, but she was a good person. She reminded her allot of Momoe, Miyako's oldest sister. The whole boy thing was uncanny.

Miyako snickered teasingly, as she would toward to own sister. "You're so slow!" 

Then something hit her. Not literally, really. She suddenly had this feeling that someone, or something, was watching her. Like ice, actually. So cold that her limbs felt suddenly very numb.

Startled, she came to a screeching halt, gasping. Umi, who hadn't been watching, nearly collided into her.

"What's wrong," Umi asked, startled, but recovered her footing quickly. When Miyako didn't answer her, she waved a hand in front of Miyako's unblinking eyes. "Hellooo? Anyone there? Gods, you look pale."

Miyako shivered, and all at once the feeling was gone. "I just got a chill, I think." She rubbed her arms for warmth, feeling terribly unnerved. "I had the strangest feeling..." She stopped herself before continuing, not wanting to look like she was crazy.

Umi just smiled comfortingly, not pushing the subject at all. She must've noticed the scared look on her face, because Umi looked quiet worried herself. "You look sick. You'd better watch it, or you'll catch a cold. It's going around these days, I've heard." She put a hand on Miyako's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You should have something warm. Some soup should do you good. I know they have instant Ramen in the vending machines." She cast her a pleading look. "Let's walk the rest of the way, ne? I don't want to break my neck with these books..."

Miyako nodded in reply, casting a quick glance over her shoulder and at her sides. "Y-Yeah. You're right. Thanks..." She quickly offered to help Umi with her books, which Umi was more than thankful for. The two headed off, Miyako watching her surroundings like a hawk. Finally, when she didn't see, hear, or feel anything else, she gave up. Figuring it was just her imagination after all, she began to walk with Umi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Forty minutes until the end of class, forty minutes until the end of class.'

This sentence repeated itself over and over in Ken's head as he listen to the droning speech professor Himachi gave. Himachi was a stout looking man, but really very dull and monotone when if came to lecturing about Japanese and world literature. Sure, what are you supposed to expect from a college professor? But Ken's SCIENCE professor gave more uplifting lectures then this!

The first few weeks had gone.... "smoothly" enough. He's gotten all his work down, having found the his professors weren't worried about assigning tones of homework for Freshmen. Most hadn't bother with the assignments, but Ken knew better. Each night he'd done nothing but lean over his desk, typing furiously to get a paper or lab done. The only brake he had was Friday afternoon and Saturday, which was usually spend with Daisuke. By Sunday he had to get to work again. His lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with him, but that wasn't that half of it.

Three weeks. 

THREE WEEKS living with a total party crazed soccer loving Digidestined with a equally wild animal digimon to go with him. 

Sure, Daisuke was nice, but he was so _loud_! For the past couple days Daisuke had meet some other group of kids and has been hanging with them _every _night. How he managed to do that AND his school work was beyond him, but Ken didn't like it one bit. One time a night or two ago, Daisuke had come back to their dorm totally drunk. Ken had never seen his friend intoxicated, so it was a big surprise. 

__

*flash back*

Ken was peacefully reading a book with Leafmon, before a(possibly)two hundred pound weigh came down on his stomach. Or, to be more precis, a person. "W-What the Hell!?" 

"Hiiii!" -^ ,^-

Ken shoved the person off him, but the teen just continued to look up at him with a wide, cheerful grin, his cheeks pink. 

"Hi, Ken-kuuuun!" -^_____^-

His jaw dropped in shock. "D-Daisuke!?" He stood as the boy began to giggle madly, rolling around on his bed. "What happened to you?"

Daisuke hiccuped happily, waving a beer can at him. "Oh oh oh oh!"

Ken slapped himself in the forehead. "I can't believe you..."

Daisuke tried imitating Ken by slapping himself in the forehead as well, but ended up doing it far to hard. He fell back, laughing through his pain. "Itaaai!!!" He showed his first signs of displeasure when he found his beer can was empty. "Aw, drat..."

Unsure of what to do, Ken just grabbed hold of Daisuke's arm, pulled him up to his feet, and steered him so he crashed onto his own bed. If he was going to throw up or something, it wasn't _going_ _to be in _his_ bed! "You need to calm down, Daisuke..."_

*end flashback*

Lucky, he wasn't so drunk that he needed to so throw ups in a sink. Daisuke just developed this intense urge to Kareoke in a matter of minutes, and woke up half the dorm house residence! For the next few hours proceeding, there was a none stop line of people banging on their door, insisting that Ken find a way to shut his friend up. They hinted more than once to the use of duck tape, or possibly even a gag, but Ken wasn't about to go that far. 

Force-feeding Daisuke some Nightquil knocked him out almost at once.

Daisuke's hangover was good enough punishment, it seemed, because he was miserable the next day. All he did that morning was moan about his headache. Minomon was certain Daisuke was possessed and tried warding him off this stick of old pocky(Ken should've reconsidered letting Minomon watch the Sci-fi channel...). 

Ken wasn't sure if he could take the stress. And the bad dreams he'd been having lately weren't helping, either. He couldn't understand where they came from, either. He usually had the same reoccurring dream every night, but this was something completely different. First he would be walking along in the park, and suddenly it would get really cold. Not just a chill, but this painful, mind numbing cold that seemed so real. Then he would wake, freezing. Ever since the dreams started Ken would turn up the heat until there was notable humidity. Daisuke wouldn't complain, he understood.

Besides the dreams, his work performance is what was bothering him the most. Ken needed to pull practically perfect grades to reach his personal standards. Most would say he was crazy, but what else would you expect from someone who's _supposed_ to be a genius?

"Ichijouji."

He blinked, confused, and suddenly realized that someone had been calling his name.

"Huh?" Ken snapped out of his thoughts, cheeks turning pink when he realized the professor was starring at him intently with a note of frustration. "Um, hai, sensei...?"

Professor Himachi gave him a look and spoke as if repeating himself. "I believe I've heard reports of your eloquence. I would like you to read aloud to the class passages 65-77 of Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's _Der Erlokönig_." He then turned from Ken, who started fiddling madly through the pages of his textbook to find the story, and began to lecture. "The Elfin King had followed the father and his son through the forest. He whispers seductive lulls into the boy's ear. He is frightened. Why is this?" A boy raised her hand. "Mr. Tesuyou?"

The boy twirled his pen in his fingers as he spoke nervously. "He's offering the kid all this stuff, but he knows he should be frightened. Like there's something behind those words."

"Very good." He pointed to another student. "Shou?"

"I think the Elfin King's just hiding his real motive with sweet words. You know, like making a bargain with the devil seem like it's an angel's act. Or a wolf in sheep's clothing. I think the boys sees beyond this, or knows the danger's there, but there's nothing he can do."

Himachi nodded, and turned up his tone so that everyone jumped. "Analysis of this tale has controversial explanations of what is happening to the boy. We have deducted that he may be dying from illness, and the father is racing through the night to reach doctors in time. The version of the Elf King is merely a hallucination, luring him toward death." He spun toward the white board, underlining some words he'd written for emphasis. "Another analysis suggests that there really is a Elfin King, and he wishes to take the beautiful boy to his land, to keep him there forever. The boy, however, is terrified, though the reason of why he would be scared of such gifts is questionable."

Ken found the passages and scanned through them quickly while trying to listen to Himachi at the same time. Sure, most of the info. seemed like common sense. But there're always questions on the exams about stuff that would seem like total bull otherwise. The only option was to write every word he spoke down. He marked the passages with a highlighter. The passages which he _should_ have read last _week_ for homework. How could he have forgotten!?

He didn't like to have allot of attention drawn to him, but right now he was getting far too much of it. Numerous students adverted their gazes from the sensei to shoot him looks of sympathy or support. Mr. Himachi always chose someone to torture everyday, it looked like today was his turn. Ken just prayed he wouldn't screw up. He hadn't bothered in practicing the proper pronunciation of German since he was the Kaiser. Luckily, the story was translated into Japanese, with a few German words scatted throughout it. This meant understanding it out loud would be even for complicated.

The boy groaned mentally, feeling the arising urge to start bashing his head of his desk table. He still had most of the intelligence he'd had before, including the ability to speak four other languages(German, Spanish, and English). But when was the last time he bothered to crack open a book and _review_. _Argh_... Daisuke's laziness was bond to rub off on him, he knew it would...

"Ichijouji, please begin."

Gulping, Ken took a deep breath and started to read. (Translated it doesn't rhyme)

"The danger at an end,

Yet faster and faster he ran.

The boy's souls runs from him.

His.... m-munterlich friend fears for him."

Ken bit his lip, not missing the slight scowl that crossed Himachi's face at his slip in pronunciation. He hastily continued.

"The boys soul is blackened, 

Taken to the land of the Erl-King,

We're his heart his trapped is darkness,

His mind clouded by charms and false promises."

"His dear friend, tortured by this boy, 

This creature that is no longer his friend, 

But an.... unmenschlich puppet, a favorite toy,

Seines freunde werd behüten..." _His friend he will protect..._

There was a long pause, in which Ken starred at the page. The story rung more than a few bells. It was almost unnerving. When he finally looked up. Everyone was starring at him, even Himachi. He became suddenly very nervous, his stomach knotting uncomfortably. He almost went into a state of panic before realized that they were staring at him in awe, not out of callous or distaste. Then his sensei smiled.

"Very good, Ichijouji. Now, Satoaru, what do you think this meant."

Ken let out a sigh of relief and slumped down into his chair. That story gave him a really bad feeling. But he shouldn't worry about that. 'Twenty minutes until class ends, twenty minutes until class ends...!'

Shaking off the feeling, he tried to concentrate on Professor Himachi.

He didn't even notice that darkness was getting closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Digital World, Black Tailmon comes one step closer to success. In each step of the way, the object in the northern reigns of the Digital World becomes more "active". 

The object in question sat quietly inside a cave near a now empty Floramon nest. 

__

It was not mindless, in a way. Like it's other brothers and sisters, it had a master. 

Somewhere. 

__

"Where..."

It's master was out there someone. Even now they were attracted to each other like oppositely charged magnets. 

__

"Come..."

Now incased in a orb of the dark energy it had absorbed from unsuspecting digimon, it tried to reach farther, needing more. Most of the digimon in the area had fled, sensing it's presence. But there fear alone was also able to feed it. White and black ice had branched from it's base, reaching as far as the entrance of it's "home". Darkness began to attach itself to everything in sight.

Sensing what is to come, that darkness began to seep through the widened cracks between the dimensions...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken was walking through the park, quietly taking in his surroundings. He had some time alone, to himself, with no one to bother him. Some peace and quiet... The sun could not be seen in the whitened sky. It looked like it was going to snow, even though it was pretty early for such things.

His stomach sank as the sky did something very off. Like the color suddenly changed to crimson red, sending off an unnatural light everywhere. The sun dropped into very, long on the horizon as it set, slowly casting everything into darkness. He didn't understand where it came from, but he muttered, "And then, since I was the only one to see it... All I saw was the black..."

'What? What was he saying...?'

Without warning, however, the total opposite happened. 

Everything went white. 

He couldn't explain why. First the color drained from his surroundings. All the solid objects became no more that silhouettes. Then everything disappeared all together. 

He now stood alone, and unsure of what was up or down. Was there even the ground? He wasn't even sure if what he stood on was solid at all. Despite all of this, he didn't become frightened or panicked, unless you can count the horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. 

__

"Come..."

He turned slowly around in a circle, sensing someone else there. At realizing this, he felt his stomach knot tighter.

"Who's there...?"

Silence.

He couldn't shack the horrible feeling of being watched. A shock of cold hit him on the back of the neck, as if brushed with ice. He gasped, slapping his hand to his neck, rubbing furiously. He turned to find the cause of the chill, but there was nothing there. To his horror, he felt the cold again, this time at his feet. Looking down he saw nothing, but the feeling was definitely there. That's when he was sure he heard the voice.

"_Ken_..."

He panicked, wanting to go searching for the speaker, but unable to move his feet anymore. He tried moving them frantically, but nothing changed. The voice made him frightened. There was something in it's tone that was very threatening. Sadistic even...

"_Ken_..."

Slowly the cold began to reach up, crawling along his legs, up his body. Ken went numb, his now visible breath coming out in rapid, ragged gasps.

"_Ken_...."

Ken grabbed his head, even as the numbness reaching into his arms. "Go away..."

"_Ken_..."

"GO AWAY!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

unmenschlich-cruel

munter-spirited, encouraging

behüten-to protect

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm baaack! ^__^ Man, boring huh? Yeah, I know. This is just the general 401, you know? I made this one extra short, but the next one should be VERY long, _trust_ me!

Geuna: Oh to joy! I can finally upload again! ^____^ I can't believe it! It was all so sudden!

Osamu Kaiser: You'd think someone popped the question.

Geuna: Nonsense! I'm to young! But if you're offering... (wink wink, nudge nudge ^____^ ?????) 

Osamu Kaiser: NO!!!

Geuna: Then don't say anything, dumb ass.

Ken: There's the mad mood again...

Geuna: Sorry Ken-chan. You know, I had a dream about you last night.

Osamu Kaiser: BEEN HAVING DREAMS ABOUT MY LITTLE BROTHER I SEE!!! (GLARES)

Geuna: EEEEW!!!! NOT LIKE THAT YOU CREEP!!! (smacks him so hard across the face he's punted against a nearby wall) I've had enough of you!!! You knock it off or I'll get Gitta!

Ken: Kowaii...

Osamu Kaiser: (picks himself up) Bring on the little woman! I can take her any day of the week!

Gitta: _What_ did you say? (cracks her knuckles loudly)

Osamu Kaiser: (pales) Aw, fudge....

Geuna: (snickers) Sucker...


	4. Foreseen complications (Part Two)

College, The Hell It Can Be...

By. Lady Geuna

A/N: Digimon does not belong to me. All characters and items within all based around both the television show and the card game. None of these belong to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geuna: (singing the Mew Two song in Japanese) Happy happy nice to Mew Two! Tam tam you ya ni itsu no tada! 

Ken: Geuna-san...?

Geuna: Happy happy Ivysauru no, PEA PEEU. Kama no ya itsu koro! 

Kat: Geuna-chan's cracked...

Geuna: Everyone now! L.U.C.K.Y! L.U.C.K.Y! _LUCK_Y!! (flashes the victory sign ^_^v) Yeah!

Osamu Kaiser: _Totally _cracked...

Daisuke: Kat-san, you're cutting off the circulation of my arm, can you move to the other one?

Kat: Ryoukai! -^__^-

Daisuke: (sweatdrop) You're lucky you're nice, Kat-san...

Geuna: Yet again, another chapter(in another story)that I had to split it two. It was WAY too long. So here's part two. Had to get it out soon, or Draco would come hunting for my blood.... 

All: (stare at her, wondering who Draco is) 

Geuna: (sweatdrop) Oh, _please_! I'll tell you later! Anyway, enjoy!!

Kat: I do! This has Dai-chan in it!

Geuna: You know, I suddenly realize how ever long it's been since I've really glomped someone... (turns on Ken)

Ken: Oooh, no! No way!

Geuna: (swings up, becoming airborne)_ BOOOOOYAAAAAAA!!! (GLOMP)_

Yamato: (eyes Ken) Now you know how I feel.

Daisuke: I think that one was the "Glomp of Death."

Ken: Can someone get her off?

Osamu Kaiser: (holds up his crowbar) Way ahead of you, li'le bro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^ For all of you who want to learn about glomping and glomping techniques, go visit "Glomping 101", by FF.net author "Shimegami Ichijouji" ^_^ Believe me, it's well worth it! You will also learn:

The definition or glomping, word origin and three step instruction for the basic glomp! ALSO, the different types of glomps, such as the "Flying Glomp" and "Glomp of Death"(as used above.... well, actually, that would've been more of a "Tackle Glomp"...), and MORE! The variations of the glomp and "popular glomping war cries! 

Shimegami Ichijouji is one of my FAVORITE authors! She's SO funny! Some really awesome Daiken, too! But she ALSO like Kenyako! She really awesome at BOTH!! More Kenyako's, though. ^__^ Over _80 _digifics!!

Anyway, onto the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three: Foreseen complications (Part Two)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken wasn't sure what was happening now. All he knew was that the voice of screaming at him, and the only thing to do was yell back. Make it go away. Before he knew it, Ken had control of his body again. He didn't know what to do now, but wanted to fling at keeper of the voice, hurt it before it hurt him.

"KEEEN!!!!"

The feeling of someone punching him repeatedly in the gut made him snap. Ken broke out of his frozen state, shooting forward like a bullet and hitting something, hard.

THUMP

"ARGHAA!!! Hey man!!! That's not nice!"

Breathing heavily, the voice came as a shock. Or to be for exact, it was a shock to realize _whose_ voice it was, was a shock. How could he 've not recognized it!? 

"Daisuke...?" Ken looked around, discovering he wasn't in a field of white, but in his dorm room. He must have been clinching his bed sheets because he noted that his knuckles had turned white. Quickly, he let go, letting his hands relax for what seemed like the first time in hours. They felt almost numb. He breathed a sigh of relief, holding a hand over his heart, feeling it thump away painfully. 

His eyes darted around until they landed on Daisuke, how was on his back, on the floor, and looking dizzy. 

There was a soccer ball was sitting in Ken's stomach, which he found very odd. "What the Hell are you trying to do to me!?"

Daisuke pouted sitting up, looking hurt by Ken attitude. "Awww! I just had a brilliant idea!"

Ken snarled at Daisuke, mumbling something incoherent even to himself, clumsily reaching out for his clock. He squinted at the blurry digital numbers, cursing. "Dammit, Daisuke! It's six in the afternoon! I've only been asleep for an hour!" He rolled over and slammed his face into his pillow, allowing it to muffle out his scream of annoyance. The soccer ball rolled to his side, unnoticed at of now. What was that ball doing there...? He half pondered about his dream. REM is supposed to happen after four hours or something, and night terrors only happen in NREM... argh, he had to look at his old psychology textbook sometime...

Damn circadian rhythm...

The cheerful younger boy on the floor didn't seem at all phased, scooting up to the side of Ken's bed, grinning. "Don't you want to hear my brilliant idea?"

Ken rotated his head just enough that he could see Daisuke by opening one eye. He had this horrible icy urge to just scream at him('Where did that come from...?')but managed to push it aside. "What? What's your _brilliant_ idea that you must walk me from my nap to tell?" Ken internally flinched at his tone, giving himself a mental kick.

Daisuke, who didn't seem to notice Ken's tone, jumped up, pointing at their beds. "I think we should stack our bed up. You know! Like bunk beds! You had a buck bed at home, and it'd be _really_ cool..."

Ken interrupted him my holding up a commanding hand. That nagging "voice" in the back of his head seemed to have gone, leaving Ken in all his stern, and very cranky glory('Well, at least I'm not going to bite his head of...'). "_That_? _That_ is your brilliant plan?" He glanced at the soccer ball, realization hitting. "You were bouncing that thing off my stomach, weren't you!?"

He grinned sheepishly, sweatdropping. "Aaaah, um...." A light seemed to go off in his head, and he shouted cleverly, "Sore wa himistu desu!"

"Himistu no yadda! No secrets!"

*GULP* "You wouldn't wake up, so..."

"So you decided to bounce a freaky soccer ball off me!?" He sat up, grabbing the ball in a iron grip, and for a moment Ken thought he could simple crush it with his bare hands. "What are you thinking!? Is that you're idea of waking someone up!?" He threw the ball at Daisuke, hard.

Daisuke yelped, but caught it easily as it was aimed for his chest(and not his chest, whew!). "Geez! What's your problem!"

Ken was about to say that Daisuke was his problem, but held it back. In stead he said slowly, "How do you wake people up at your house? I'm sure you could use a more practical method. How do you wake your sister up in the morning?"

Daisuke thought for a moment, his brown eyes narrowed in thought. "Well, I would wake you up like that, but I don't have a pot and a metal spoon. Besides, I think getting a headache first thing in the morning is the last thing you really need." Ken starred at him blankly, slowly registering this statement. Daisuke what he said wrong. "What...? Nani?"

"Nothing..." He rubbed his eyed with his index figures, attempting to rub away the sleep. "I'm just so tired..." He shivered, realizing how cold he was. "Do you have the window open?"

"No." Daisuke looked toward the window. The curtains were open, revealing the window still firmly sealed. "Haven't opened it yet, but it is cold in here, isn't it? I'll talk to the floor manager about the heating." Smiled again, gesturing to the beds. "What do you think!? I'm going to make it a tech project!"

"Project? We're in _college_ Daisuke!"

"So? No one has to know. It doesn't hurt to experiment before I have to choose a major!(You don't have to formally declare a major until your Junior year)" He cracked his knuckles happily. "Besides, this is the next best thing to cooking class!"

Ken slapped himself in the forehead. "If you _ever _decide to inform me about finding a new "project" to kill your free time, don't _touch_ me with _that_." He pointed at Daisuke grass stained game ball. "Or I'll have Wormmon digivolve and Hell Squeeze the silly thing!"

Daisuke gasped and clutched black and white treasure, glaring defiantly. Chibimon and Minomon had come out of their hiding place in Daisuke's hamper to see what was going on. All they saw was Daisuke looking put out and rather defensive as well as Ken liking disgruntled.

Oooh, he needed some air.

Groaning, he went to open the window while Daisuke stood and began practicing his juggle. Chibimon clapped his paws together as he watched him, and Minomon went to join Ken.

As Ken opened the window, Minomon hopped up onto the sill. Ken took a deep breath, smiling. "This feels good." He heard Daisuke laughing with Chibimon, but was too absorbed in the sweet smelling coolness that brushed his cheeks. It wasn't the desperately cold icy feeling like it was in his dreams, but a comforting feeling of winter coming closer.

When he spotted something, Minomon pointed over the grass with a stubby green "hand". "Ken-chan, look!"

Ken raised a brow, looking ahead. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Miyako walking along the path ahead with a few of her Sophomore friends. She didn't look too involved in the conversation the others were having, but in her own world, starring off. She repeatedly glanced at her watch, and then at the cloudless sky, as if expecting rain or something.

He leaned onto his hand, watching her as she went by. 

She looked so different from what she used to. Her hair was longer, with a slight wave. She wore the same type of skirt outfit she used to, but much darker in color. Her long burgundy jacket swept behind her in the wind, brushing her ankles, and tall brown boots with a pair of sparkly blue shoelaces her friend Willis had sent her from a store in America. "Hot... Thing"? "Hot Tropic"? Ah, whatever... Some weird American thing.

Though, he'd heard this Willis had been very "fresh" with Miyako when they first met...

Unsure as to why this unsettled him, Ken didn't notice that Miyako had stopped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyako's pace faulted slightly as she noticed something to her right. She'd been walking with Umi and a few other girl friends back to their dorm. The girls kept going, even as she stopped, but Miyako hardly noticed. She was startled to see Ken, leaning over his window sill with Minomon.

In plan view. 

That can't be good. Ken of all people should know that when trying to him a digimon for campus security, you do _not_ place it on a window sill with you for the whole world can see...

Minomon saw her looking, and jumped out of sight. _'See_? If I was someone else, they'd be running off to tell someone! Oh well, I guess even geniuses mess up sometimes...' 

Damn, that was an understatement in his case... ^_^'''

But what bothered her was the strange look on Ken's face. Actually... he was sort of starring at her... But not... Yeah, he was looking _though_ her, with a troubled expression plastered on his pale features.

When he looked up, she figured Ken must've finally realized the she had stopped walking. 'So maybe he _had_ been watching me all along!?'

No, no, no!! What was she thinking!? Argh! Those old Miyako habits are in the PAST, dammit! 

Hiding her embarrassment, she cocked her head to the side, shooting him a concerned look. Ken blinked rapidly, startled. The look on his face made her want to laugh. It was so cute! ^_^ Looking guilty, he bowed his head forward a bit, as if nervous. She smiled and waved happily, determined to make him smile(even from a distance). Sheepishly, he returned the gesture, straightening up into his usual correct posture.

She would have waved once more and continued on he way before...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken was enjoying the moment of seeing Miyako smile at him like this, when a round object pegged him in the black of his skull. He pitched forward with a loud "OOF!", hanging partially out the window, momentarily stunned. Minomon gasped in shock, hopping up to his feet. 

"Ken-chan!?" He tried getting Ken to respond by yanking at his pant leg. "_Ken_-chan!? Daijoubu!?"

Ken suppressed the urge to growl, still bent over with the soccer ball at the side of the window, where it had landed after hitting him. He reach up his trembling hands to the sill, getting a good grip, and squeezed it with all his might(a majorly different substitute to a stress ball...). The wood creaked a little bit.

Daisuke scrambled up to him. "Oh, Gods, I'm so sorry Ken! I didn't see you, I didn't mean it, I was juggling..." He stopped, looking out the window. "Hey, is that Miyako?" He waved, leaning out the window. "Hi, Miyako-kun!"

Miyako had a hand over her mouth, her eyes bulging out of her head. Slowly, she waved back, a crooked smile on her face. A huge sweatdrop landed on her head when Ken shot back up, slamming ball into Daisuke's face with one hand. With an effort, Ken pulled himself up to a standing position and smiled crookedly at Miyako, who just kept waving with and even more massive sweatdrop on her head(it was nearly weighting her down now).

After collecting himself enough, Ken turned on Daisuke, who was nursing his nose gingerly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke groaned, "Man, Ken, you have one Hell of an arm..."

Ken was surprisingly calm this time, but that was probably because he'd already gotten Daisuke back by "giving" his ball right back to him. 'That was Ken's way of doing things', Daisuke though. 

"Daisuke, remember our little chat about soccer being an OUTDOOR sport?"

"Chat?"

"An _outdoor_ sport, okay?"

He pouted. "What's the fun in that?" He laughed at the stained look that crossed Ken's face. His friend always did look funny when he was trying to look really angry. It's just that a negative expression is hard to imagine on a face like Ken's. After all, the boy was almost always either smiling or had a neutral poker face on. But always totally calm!

Ken sighed, as if Daisuke just didn't get it. He wasn't stupid, and he _knew_ Ken knew that, but Daisuke liked to blindly disobey the rules. It was just no fun following them sometimes! And the chances of him ever getting caught were very low, so what to loose!? 

"Never do that again," Ken insisted, touching the back of his had and wincing. "You could've knocked me out!"

"It can't be that bad, le' me take a look-"

"No way."

Daisuke stuck out his tongue, throwing his ball up and down in the air. "Then if you're feeling fine, I'll play you right now..."

"IYA!"

"Ne, Ken-kun," came a quiet voice from the window. Both boy turned to find Miyako at the window, her arms laying on the sill as if she was either going to fall asleep or had been there for a while. "Daijoubu?"

"Konnichiwa, Miyako-kun," Daisuke cheered, making sure the subject didn't return to the bump beautifully forming on the back of Ken's head. Eeee, hopefully Ken wouldn't hold that against him for too long. 

Chibimon waved excitedly at Miyako, as did Minomon. "Hi, Miyako!"

Miyako smiled, waving back. "Hi, guys! Daisuke and Ken treating you good?"

"Hai," Minomon said, nodded respectfully.

Chibimon puffed up his chest, saying, "Of course!" as firmly as he could manage with a high pitched voice. Minomon laughed at him in a good natured was, form which Chibimon blushed with shy embarrassment.

"You know, I might just bring Poromon over here to stay. He gets lonely..."

Daisuke didn't want to know how Ken would react to another digimon in the dorm, and didn't dare make eye contact at the moment. However, he smiled at Miyako, asking, "What's up!?" as cheerfully as possible.

Miyako raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. "Well, right now I'm wondering if Ken has a concussion..."

'Thanks a bunch, Miyako,' he thought as Ken shot him a quick glare for moving toward his school work. 'Change the subject change the subject change the subject...!' "Ne, Miyako, I've been wondering if you've ever heard of "The Rose"?" Miyako starred blankly at him. "Um, you know, the story...?"

"I don't think Miyako took that specific course, Daisuke," Ken stated, shuffling some papers on his desk as to prepared to work. "Professor Katame always assigns that one, so I've heard. I read it while attending Tamachi long ago."

Miyako nodded. "Yeah, well, I had Professor Shitaru, so we never learned about anything even slightly romantic. The stupid male chauvinist... A real prick if you ask me." If Miyako didn't become a woman's rights spokeswomen, he didn't know _what _she would be. 

Daisuke face brightened, turning toward Ken excitedly. "So _you_ know what I'm talking about right!?"

Eyeing him, Ken slowly picked up his pen to begin writing something in a journal. "Yes... But I'm not helping you," he insisted. "You should've paid attention in class."

"But Keeen!"

The puppy dog eyes always worked, like right now. Ken wasn't the Child of Kindness for nothing, and he would eventually give in easily. Of course, at the moment, he was still a bit peeved at Daisuke. Right now he could see Ken's eye twitching in effort to resist.

"Don't give me that look.," he said, trying to wave him off, but Daisuke didn't back down. He _needed _help. "Come on! Give me a break here!"

"But Ken-chan," Miyako said sweetly, giving Ken the same look, "Will you abandon your friend in his hour of educational literary need. He needs- no, is _starved _for mental sustenance!"

Daisuke mentally cheered. 'Heehee, thanks Miyako!' ^__^

Under the sorrowful gaze of now _two_ of his best friends, Ken gave in almost instantly. "Fine, fine," he mumbled, placing down his pen and turning his chair around. "Just this last time, ne?"

"Yosh," he sang, hopping over to his bed, where all his school things were scattered about the sheets. He had to shove a bunch of stuff out of the way. Since he'd brought so much stuff from him, he'd filled up the space in his closet and beneath his bed. So that only felt putting this _on_ the bed. "Thanks Ken!"

Miyako smiled at him, happy to see that Daisuke was happy. Good old Miyako. Really loud sometimes, and too smart for her own good, but still, always there. Right now she stayed at the window, her head resting on her crossed arms, as if waiting for Ken to tell a bedtime story of something. Ken was collecting a few thing from about his computer area, putting things into rough order.

"Ya' know," he jabbered, "Professor Katame likes to drone. On and on and on about NOTHING for two hours straight! Cooking, not _that's _an interesting class! Just last week--"

Ken gave him a piercing look, and said evenly, "Will you just shut-up and listen?"

Daisuke yelped, his mouth closing tightly shut. Miyako looked surprised at his sharpness. 'Oookay, there was that negative attitude again.' He'd have to find out what's wrong with Ken later, because by the look on Ken's face, it wouldn't be a good idea to talk again...

Satisfied with the quiet, Ken cleared his throat. ""The Rose"," he said, "is a tale most commonly seen in opera."

Miyako looked very interested. "You mean like kabuki?"

He shook his head, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Lie. Like English operas. They're sung really loudly, and sometimes without words, or in a language you don't understand. Well... that opera! You're emotions are revealed through your singing, and you don't need face paints or masks." He suddenly glared at Daisuke. "What are you just sitting there for!? Don't just listen, write down notes!"

Daisuke nodded quickly and grabbed his binder and a pen. "Ready!"

"Right!" Ken crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in her chair. "So the story begins, there is a kindly king by the name of Winston." Daisuke though that name sounded funny, but guessed it is because it was English. "King Winston had a beautiful daughter, Katherine. Katherine was born blind, and in all her life she grew up happy."

Miyako tilted her head questioningly, her eyes filled with a hint of sadness. She was always so emotional. "How can she be happy if she can't see?"

"Because she had spend her whole life in darkness," he explained pointedly. "She didn't realize she was blind, or that she was different. She didn't even know what being "blind" was. It didn't interfere with most things. She could take care of things herself, probably due to a heightened sense of awareness to..."

"Um, Ken," Daisuke said quietly, looking up from his notes. "I don't think I need the statistics about blind people, just tell me the story..." 

Um, right..." Ken scratched the tip of his nose, looking sheepish. "Hm, well, the king once asked a medicine man if she would ever be able to see, and he said might be able to. But only when she realizes that she's blind, and truly wishes to see. The king is too worried about telling her, because he thought it would hurt her, that he could loose her love. So he kept it a secret." He sighed, thinking for a second with his eyes closed before opening them again. "Let's see... Katherine is happy until one day she discoveries that she is to marry a prince, by the name of Edward, from a neighboring country. The marriage would be good for both kingdoms, but she did not love him. However, she had no choice in the matter."

"Creep," Miyako muttered under her breath, receiving a knowing chuckle from Daisuke.

Ken shook his head. "But it was the same for the prince. Edward didn't want to marry Katherine either, because he was already in love with a girl from his kingdom. Neither had a choice, and both are very unhappy."

Daisuke scribbled down noted, not looking up as he said, "That sucks."

"Yeah, well some turn of events ended up changing things. Katherine is willing to do anything if it helped her father, who is very ill. During her journey to Edwards kingdom, she is attacked. Luckily, a prince by the name of Daemon rescues her, and he fells deeply in love with the girl. He begs for her hand in marriage, but she would not. She already belonged to another."

"Daemon is a good man, and accepts this. But he did ask for, however, a single red rose form her basket, in order to remember her by. She reaches in and hands him a white rose. He asks again for a red rose, and again she gives him a white one. It is at this moment that the prince realizes the princess is blind."

"He asks, "Don't you wish to see?" And she replies, "What does "to see" mean?" He explains the to see was to view the light of God. God as in the one God according the English. But she doesn't know what light is. She soon fell in love with Daemon, and is determined to get her sight." Ken and Daisuke smirked when they saw Miyako do a silent cheer. 

Hm, she always did love romances stories.

"Anyway, to cut a long story short, Daisuke, since you _should_'_ve_ paid attention in the first place, she gets her sight back. Edward is able to marry the women _he_ really loves, and Katherine and Prince Daemon marry as well. Katherine can finally see the light of God that Daemon had told her so much about." He took a deep breath. "And thus, "The Rose". Pay attention to character names and plot parts. I can't give you descriptions of the scenes otherwise, but I think you can just scan over that if you have a test on it."

Daisuke scribbled down more notes, then smiled at Ken. "That was pretty good. Guess I should've paid more attention..."

"You should've..."

"But it _would_ have been better if it had sword fights and blood and...."

"Daisuke..."

"Okay! Okay! Geez, excuse me for having an imagination!"

Miyako rolled her eyes at the boys. "Do you know do anything besides argue in your spare time?"

Daisuke put a finger to his temple in a mock imitation of someone thinking really hard. "Not that I know of..."

Ken turning around and ignored him while starting to typ furiously on his keyboard, the sound of clicking plastic filling the room. Daisuke and Miyako just starred him. They'd never seen Ken so... frustrated.

'Stress,' Daisuke figured, nodding to himself. 

Miyako looked nervous, asking, "What did you guys fight about this time, anyway... It's wasn't something.... _very_ bad, was it? Like some sort of crises? Oh NO!" She glared at Daisuke, who shrank back with a furious expression on her face. "You're the Child of Friendship, how could you let this happen!"

"Miyako, you're overreacting! Nothing big happened!! I just woke him up a bit roughly, that's all!" GEEZ! Did Miyako have to overreact to everything! 

Ken snorted. "That's funny. When I was waking up it felt like someone was flogging me with a big stick."

"Oh," Miyako muttered, then asked Daisuke, "What ever happened to the pot and pan method?"

"Pot and spoon method," Ken corrected curtly. 

"Oh yeah..."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Please don't mock the method."

"I won't mock the "method" of you don't use your _new_ method ever again," Ken replied, flashing him a quickly, knowing grin before looking back at the computer screen. "Or don't expect to see that ball of yours in any fewer than two raggedy pieces..."

Uh oh, he couldn't let that happen... "Okay... But the next time you have a bad dream, don't expect me to wake you up!" 

Ken fingers froze in their positions over the keys and he look up at Daisuke, a confused look painted over his face, violet eyes wide. Daisuke just blinked back in response.

"What...? So you had a bad dream... Don't look confused! You did! I couldn't wake you up by shakin' you, so I used tough love. What do you expect me to do?"

Miyako looked up at Ken, concerned. "Did you have a bad dream, Ken?" 

Under Miyako's gaze, Daisuke noted that Ken squirmed. He didn't know why, really, but he suspected something... Every time the subject of Miyako turned up in a conversation, he got all weird...

"Maybe," Ken muttered. "Hey, I just remembered, I have to pick up a book from the library." He jumped up before they could say anything, adding, "It's a one time lone copy, and everyone's trying to get it... Conquerors of Europe, or... something." He opened the door." Um, gotta go... Bye..." He hurried out, closing the door behind him without a second glance.

"......."

"......."

"Okay, I think Ken's jumped off the deep end or something...."

"Daisuke!"

"Well it's true! He's been acting really crazy lately! Well, not crazy really, but on edge! He's behavior's off...."

"Well, considering that all you two do is melee around all day."

"Well do not!" Pause. "Aw, shoot, what's "melee"? I know what it means, but I can't put words to it..." Damn, that was a problem sometimes. It's odd when you know what something means, but can't put it into exact words...

Miyako sighed, rattling her fingers in the sill impatiently. "You're always joking around, Daisuke. Ken's a lot more serious, you've got to give him some room. Think of him as an older brother..."

"Well, I have a sister..."

"WELL then, put him in Jun's shoes, and..."

"They're way too small for..."

"DAISUKE!!!" 

Daisuke gave her a cute look, putting a finger to his cheek. "I'm just playing! But seriously, Ken _has_ been acting weird. I don't know what it is, but he's hiding _something_..."

"How do you know," she asked suspiciously, leaning in.

"Well," he stated, rolling his eyes an counting off on his fingers, "We're Jogress partners, best friends, practically brothers, known each other for years, you name it, we got it." He nodded knowingly. "I usually _can_ tell."

She narrowed her eyes in thought, tapping a finger on her chin. "What would he be hiding for his best friend...?"

"Oooh yeaaah, detective Daisuke's on the case!" He struck a sexy pose, flashing the victory sign. "Yeah, one hot bishounen right here, ladies!"

(A/N: Fends of rabid fangirls with a big stick. "Back, back I say!")

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, you have as much of a chance of being a detective as Ken.... Well, at least he would pass the law school exams."

"I don't know...He _is_ serious enough for it I guess. I can see 'im runnin' around, solving mysteries, uncovering dark secrets." He laughed at the thought. Ken? Kindness kicking butt twenty-four seven" That didn't sound like Ken at all.

"Hey, speaking of secrets..." Miyako glanced into the room and around her outside the window. When Miyako considered it safe, she asked in a hushed voice, "Where's Chibimon and Minomon, they sorta disappeared during our conversation...."

Daisuke blinked. "The hamper, I think..."

"The _hamper_? As in your dry laundry basket?" She made a face, crinkling her nose up as if imagining a foul smell. "Do you think that's healthy...?"

"Well,.... it's warm, and the weathers cold,.... no one looks in there, and thing don't want to get caught, hmmm....."

"Okay, okay! Don't pull the sarcasm, okay?" She suddenly seemed to remember something, glancing at her watch. "Shit! I gotta go. I always call or IM my sister about now." 

He pouted, "So you're leaving me alone, huh?" He crossed his arms, sticking his nose up in the air. "Fine, go!"

She giggled, waving as she headed off. "Bye, Daisuke-kun! And we need to talk about Ken, later!" Miyako must've seen his expression go downcast as the mention of Ken's resent behavior, because the then added, winking, "I'll visit again soon, and I'll bring you some of the Ramen and Yang Yong noodles my family sent from the Ai-Mart!" 

The very thought of food sent him foaming at the mouth, though of Ken escaping him for the moment. "Yooosh! Ramen!"

With that, she turned completely around and started running without looking back.

Daisuke starred after her, quietly, a faint smile lingering on his lips. After a moment, he closed the window before going over to peer into the hamper. He smiled at the warm scene of Minomon and Chibimon snuggling into each other for warmth(guess the dirty socks weren't a good option), Chibimon snoring loudly. Carefully as to not disturb Minomon, Daisuke slowly pried Chibimon loose, lifting him out and closing the lid. 

"Hey, buddy." He shook the digimon a little, speaking quietly. "Come on, wake-up."

"Zzzzzz........."

The snoring continued without missing a beat.

Daisuke smirked, taking a deep breath. "OI! WAKE-UP!!!"

Chibimon woke up with a start, screaming in a tiny voice and accidentally bonked Daisuke in the nose. He yelped, grabbing his nose, again for the second time that evening. "Man, what's with the Daisuke abuse today!?" A ting grunt could be heard from the hamper as it shook a bit, then all was quiet. Chibimon groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry to wake you..."

"No problem, Daisuke," Chibimon yawned. "But you didn't have ta' be so loud about it..."

He blushed, smiling. "Gomen, I'll remember that next time..." He paused, sitting down on his bed as Chibimon jumped down from his arms. The dragon jumped up and down on the mattress happily, giggling. "I needed to ask you a question, k?"

"Sure Daisuke," Chibimon squeaked, still jumping.

"Well, it's about Ken...." He snatched up Chibimon so Daisuke could look him straight in the eye, to show that he was being serious. "I mean, have you noticed anything odd? Maybe even when I'm not around?"

Chibimon looked confused. "Iie... Why?"

"Nothing.... Demo..." Chibimon hadn't noticed anything, so... "What about Minomon? Has he been acting weird, or been saying something about Ken? About him being sorta moody?"

"Nani ka? Is Ken moody?"

"Iie... Sorry for waking you, Chibimon...." 

A tiny, sleep ridden voice drifted from the hamper that Chibimon had occupied a moment ago. "Chibimon....? Doko wa desu ka....?"

Chibimon raised his huge red eyes to Daisuke expectantly, who smiled, nodding. "Go back to sleep." Chibimon nodded happily before bouncing toward the hamper. However, Chibimon was too small to open the top, and in the end Daisuke had to put him back himself. The was a momentary sound of rustling before everything settled.

Now Daisuke just sat on his bed, starring ahead.

'Ken...'

'Whatever's up with you, I'm going to find out. You can't hide anything from me... I know...'

Daisuke sighed, and said out loud, "I have a bad feeling..."

He shivered from the chill of the air, a reminder that the window had been open a moment ago. And Ken's nightmare...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Impmon!"

The digimon in question hopped into order, saluting comically. "Hai, Sergeant Black!?"

Black Tailmon rolled her eyes. "Listen fool! I have opened the portal! I am sure it's the correct one! _Look_!" The gestured to the grand door that had before been sealed. But they stood wide open, a brilliant blue light radiating from it.

"Ya', I see it. It don't look so great."

She hissed, holding herself back from slashing at him. "You must go through and search of the children! Once you've found anything of value, report back to me."

He took at double take, wide eyed as he gapped at her. "You gotta be kidding me! I'm not going through that thing! What if I get spit out in another dimension where everything is water, or fire, or I'm inside out...!?"

"It might be in improvement..." She jumped at him suddenly. screaming, "_Cat_ _Kick_!"

Hitting him head on, Impmon was sent screaming into the bright portal. A burst of liquid light splashed from it as he him, churning from the force that hit it. As soon as is had settled, the huge doors snapped shut.

Black Tailmon smirked, licking her paw idly. "That's better," she purred. "Now I just have to wait... But not for long, now. I just have to find the one..." 

__

Darkness....

Her ears shot up.

...... 

Nothing....

Just the wind. It had been messing with her mind lately, but she kept hearing at voice. Such things weren't unusual in the Digital World, and not necessarily cause for alarm, but it always means something.

"Master... Wherever you are now.... I hope you know the wonderful... the _great_ things I'm doing for you."

Throwing her head back, she let out a horrible, high pitched laugh that filled the entire castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued in Chapter Four: Enter female antagonist

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken:(whispers to his brother) Are you done yet?

Osamu Kaiser: Naw. (gasping, sweating with effort) Stupid crowbar bent...

Daisuke: Those never work...

Osamu Kaiser: (gives up) you know what, if I were you, I wouldn't be taking that crap.

Geuna: (drops Ken(Ken cheers)) HEY! 

Osamu Kaiser: You know, Ototo-chan, you should spike your hair again. We'd look like twins!

Daisuke: You practically ARE twins when you do that.

Ken: NO WAY!

Osamu Kaiser: Come ON, Ken-chan! (gets out the hair gel(Yamato grumbles something about everyone stealing his hair style)) It only takes a sec!

Ken: KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!

Geuna: Stop it! Both of you!

Kat: Oh, it's just one of those big brother, little brother squabbles. You know how there are.

Geuna: Sort of, but big sister, little sister squabbles are far more violent. Especially for me, being the li'le sis. (shivers at the thought) 

Katie: (Geuna's big sis) I luv ya' anyway, even though you talk a LOT. ("But that's what you're good at, after all")

Geuna: (grins happily) Well, at least I'm getting somewhere in this fic! This is taking a while.

Osamu Kaiser: The longer the better.

Geuna: That's it! No more whip for you! (takes his whip away and throws into the trash)

Osamu Kaiser: Hey!

Geuna: You can dig it out of there later. But next time, I _burn_ it!

Osamu Kaiser: Okay, okay! Yesh!

Katie: That's right, show 'im where 'is place is.

Geuna: OK, Katie! (happily hugs her while Katie looks embarrassed)

Kat: You're evil, Li- I mean, Geuna-chan. You too, Katie-san. Really, evil.

Geuna: Oh yes.

Katie: (nods) I know.

Geuna: (sighs) I get that a lot lately...


	5. Enter the female antagonist

College, The Hell It Can Be...

By. Lady Geuna

A/N: Digimon does not belong to me. All characters and items within all based around both the television show and the card game, including this dark digimetal. None of these belong to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geuna: I like keeping the chapters about this long, it's helping. (types rapidly at her keyboard, nodding to herself) If only I didn't make all these grammar mistakes...

Kat: Yeah, that's a problem. One time you sent up that "Bishounen no Miko" story, remember? Jamie and I spent a whole afternoon correcting it over the phone.

Geuna: (sarcastically) Oh, thank you much...

Gitta: Look over each sentence when you're done with it.

Jamie: Yeah, it can't hurt. And you _are_ a perfectionist, so you shouldn't mind!

Geuna: No way! That takes _way_ too long! But it's... (makes some last corrections) done, _done_, and DONE! Here we go. Sorry, no digi-bishounen right now. They're hiding in the broom closet. But, here's the story! Plenty in there!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations:

Iya yo- noooo

...., ne- ...., right?

Okaa-san- Mother

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four: Enter the female antagonist

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following week:

The last week had gone by far to slowly for Miyako's liking. She had a five page paper due the next day, and she'd hardly even started. But that wasn't half her troubles. Trouble came to her at 5:30 in the afternoon as she was making copies with the library's photocopier. She was lining up the pages of an encyclopedia when Umi found her, looking a little more than slightly cross. 

It was odd to see Umi without her usual cheerful smile or laughing voice. It was her nature, after all, not unlike Hikari. But today it looked like a dark cloud was hanging over the girls head. 

Miyako greeted her with a smile, but had an all around baffled expression. "Hi, Umi-kun...? What's..."

"You won't believe this," Umi said sternly, clamping onto her arm and making firm eye contact. "You know that _witch_, Ayako?" 

Ayako was infamous for being a total and utter slut and gossip queen. Ayako disliked Miyako for being smart, and thought Miyako's views on "love" were totally bias, though she'd been only looking at the subject in the purist sense. Ayako had a was of twisting that... Ever sense Freshmen year...

__

*Flashback*

Miyako, as usual, was the last to leave the European Literature class. She quietly began closing up her binder and putting away pens when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Miyako, cute Sonnet. Really."

Miyako looked at from her desk, meeting a pair of half lidded light blue eyes framed by neatly combed bleach blond hair. "Um, thanks..." She blushed slightly at remembering how she had to read it aloud to the class. "That was so embarrassing..."

"True."

She did a double take with this, wondering if she heard the girl correctly. "Excuse me?"

The girl leaned in, whispering, "Have you ever even had_ a guy? Because you obviously don't know what it entails."_

"What so you mean, "entails"," she snapped, standing with all her things. "Love isn't some... "thing"! It's beautiful, and real_!"_

"What planet are you from..."

"WHO do you think you are!?"

The girl smiled, looking innocent, as if she'd said nothing wrong. "I'm Ayako! And don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it sometime. But if you need a little help, I'm sure I can find a few interesting guys to hook you up with..." She winked. "I know one or two boys who've spotted you, anyway."

Miyako flushed, trying to hide her fury. Who was this girl, to think you could play around with emotions!? Being the Child of Love, this subject was very delicate. But for this girl, it didn't even matter!

"You don't really believe what you said, right," Ayako mumbled below a whisper. "You seriously..."

"YES!" The high volume of her voice made Ayako jump, startled. "I don't CARE what you think! And no, I'm not interested." She stormed past, stalking toward the door. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

The girl only watch after her, looking faintly surprised.

*End Flashback*

Ever since, Ayako had been a total bitch to her in particular. Miyako had the unhappy luck of suffering through insults and mean jokes from the girl for her entire Freshmen year. And what really got her angry was those moments when Ayako tried acting like they were friends, as if they'd known each other for a long time on civil terms. The switch was almost like Ping-Pong, and always unpredictable. It was the first time Miyako'd ever wanted to scream at someone using foul language, but somehow she held herself back. 

At least until she could think of a curse so horrible, so _fulminating_, that birds would fall from the sky, candles would instantly light, and hopefully Ayako would drop dead or something... Well maybe not that, but maybe, hopefully, her hair would at least fall out.

The face Miyako made seemed to have answered Umi's question, because the girl continued hurriedly. "She's been spreading the worst rubbish about your friends..."

"What!?" She nearly dropped her book, swearing under her breath. It was one thing to talk about her, Miyako was used to it after all. But when Ayako starts moving onto her _friends_, that's where she drew the line. After a moment, she found herself able to speak in a straight tone, "What sort of things!?"

Umi didn't answer, but nodded in the direction of the entrance. Sure enough, Yamizu Ayako came sauntering into the library, followed by a few other girls. She was obviously telling them something very interesting, because they were all giggling and whispering excitedly. They went to the corner near the water fountain, choosing to have their conversation right there.

Ayako, wearing red and black designer looking clothes, smirked as she drawled on. "You've seen him. One hot little number that Ichijouji is." She grinned, leaning toward one of the girls and said something that sounded like, "Nice ass."

There was an eruption of giggles and wicked laughter amongst the group. Miyako felt her face going red.

'T-That's disgusting!!'

"And younger," another girl whispered. "It's always easier when they're underclassmen."

"I think he's a total moron now, or something. Just as smart as anyone of us, ya' know?"

"I don't know about that. I heard he's still really smart. Like, he knows stuff, but he's really quite about it. Like he's going to suddenly surprise you..."

Someone snorted, but Miyako couldn't see who it was because she was blocked from view. "That's bull." 

"And someone told me he's never even gone on a _date_ before. A guess the old ex-genius is really a busy man, after all. No time for a relationship."

One girl giggled. "Maybe. I've heard he's desperate right now. He might want some action now that he's on his own for the first time. College is _the_ place for new experiences, ne?"

Another nodded. "Very willing, so I've heard." 

Ayako chuckled naughtily. "I wouldn't mind helping him out with that..."

The group giggled again, louder this time. After receiving a nearly threatening glare from the librarian, who was seated silently behind the front desk, they all hurried to the back of the library where they could talk a bit louder.

Miyako narrowed her eyes, snapping her book shut. Her knuckled turned white as she gripped the book in her hands, desperately wishing she were gripping Ayako's skull instead. "Why that... _That_..."

"Come on." Umi ushered her forward as Miyako grabbed up her things. "I think you should keep a watchful eye of Ken. _Before_ she try's to sink her claws into 'im..."

Miyako paled visibly as she quickly snatched up the rest of her things haphazardly and rushed over to the table she had been using for the last hours. Miyako dumped everything there before speed walking to the back of the library, Umi in tow. In a moment, they could hear Ayako's voice, sounding very smug.

"Oh, I can get 'im, easy." She sighed. "Men are no challenge, these days."

"And what of that Daisuke guy, his roommate?"

"He's such a moron." "Yeah, a total dolt." 

"Yeah," Ayako sighed as if it were a tragedy, "that just goes to show you how down hill you can go. Someone like this Ichijouji hanging out with someone like Motomiya? No way. He's trying to make some sort of image."

"_What_ image?!"

Miyako hide behind a bookshelf, peering in through a break in the books. Umi joined her, trying to see through from a lower level.

One of the other girls leaned in, whispering, "You know that Ioune girl is friends with him. Some say she's going out with him."

Umi nudged Miyako sharply as Miyako herself turned bright red. 

"HA! Ioune!? That dork couldn't get a date with someone like Ichijouji in a million years!"

Miyako had the sudden urge to run out and try to stab Ayako to death with a pencil, but she'd left with her other stuff on the table. Instead, she tried willing the girl in question to explode through the power of will alone. Unfortunately it wasn't working.

Another girl sighed. "He's one of the digidestined, you know. One of the twelve."

All the others gasped, leaning in. "What!?" "No way!" "I have heard they like to keep a low profile!" "I heard Motomiya may've been one, too!"

"Even better," Ayako said excitedly, clapping her hands together. 

"I wonder which one he is? Courage, maybe?"

"No way! Reliability."

"No, no, no, Reliability is younger, remember?"

"Oh yeah... No, wait..."

Miyako was getting pissed. She ended up whispering under her breath, "Kindness, you bakas..."

Or course, she'd been whispering a bit too loudly, and all the girls turned toward her.

'Oh crap...'

Ayako however, smiling and stood. "Ah, Miyako-kun, is that you?"

The girls sweet toned voice made her want to gag. She had the chance at that moment to peg the opposing girl with a book, but reluctantly decided against it. She _did_ however grabbed a random book of the shelves and stepped out into the open. Umi stayed where she was, not making a sound.

"Oh, hello, Ayako," she said through clinched teeth. "I heard you where talking about digidestined..."

"Oh, yes! What's that you got there?"

"This?" She glanced at the book she had grabbed to discover is was a rather hot looking romance novel. 

'What THAT doing in a college library!?'

She quickly said, "Oh, nothing!" before shoving the thing back onto the shelve, willing herself not to blush. "Now what were you talking about...?"

Ayako smirked. "We heard Ichijouji Ken was a digidestined. You're friends with him(or so we've heard). Do you know?"

"Kindness. He's Kindness."

"Kindness!" She smiled to herself, shook looks at the others. "See? I should've known! It was so obvious. So he _is _a digidestined after all!" She smirked wickedly. "My, my. He looks a bit devilish to be Kindness, now doesn't he?"

'Yeeees, and how I would _love_ to show you how very violent Love and Purity can be you stupid @#%^$!...' but Miyako keep a straight face. "I'm going to go now. I, uh, have a paper to finish..." She spun on her boot heel, trying not to pay attention to the snickering she heard from behind her.

Umi met up with her as she neared her table, her face bright red with anger and embarrassment.

"I-I can't _believe_ that woman," she seethed, clinching and unclenching her fists. "She doesn't know anything about _anything_!"

"I know," Umi agreed, looking slightly on edge. "Aren't you worried about your friend though? I mean, she's saying all those things about them. Word spreads, they might find out..."

"I know." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess I'll warn Ken the next time I see him. But you know Ayako. She'd spread dirt about anybody and everybody. There's no _way_ Ken will go out with _her_."

"Let's hope you're right, Miyako-kun..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Impmon watched the purple haired girl walk away, smirking. 

"Digidestined, huh? She looks like no fun..." 

He'd spent the last few days there(and luckily survived the portal trip, though he had come out head first into some pavement). As far as he could tell, this "college" place was some sort of juvenile prison. There weren't any interesting spots around, and _no_ digimon to have "_fun_" with! From what he could tell, they were all locked up and imprisoned somewhere. Go figure! 

Stupid humans and their laws... 

Well, he'd been on the top of this book shelf for three hours and no one's noticed. Weird? Nah, human's were never very alert. That's what made them so fun to sneak up on.

The other girl with brown hair ran up to the one he'd been watching. "Miyako-kun...!" 

'So, Miyako, huh? Weird name...' Well, _she_ can't be the digimetal's keeper. Love already doubled Purity, anyway. It seemed to be a rule. A digidestined could only have as many as two digimetals(A/N: this isn't true, I know it isn't true, he's just saying it because he's stupid). Or at least that's what it looked like.

"I can't believe that bitch!" 

'Wow, that human's really loud! And rude... I LIKE that!' 

"Rrrr, you should send your digimon after her!"

Digimon?

His pointed tail wagged slightly as he watched the girls. Maybe they had some information he would find useful? Besides, he wasn't so sure as to what he was supposed to report to his master, anyway...

Miyako frowned, "shushing" her friend loudly, and then whispered, "I can't," implying that she would otherwise, "if anyone finds out I'm keeping Poromon here, I could get in big trouble."

The other girl nodded. "Yeah... I guess you're lucky that your roommate's never there."

She snorted. "Yeah, _real _lucky..." She glanced around and whispered even lower. "_And they might find out about Minomon and Chibimon... Poromon has a habit of blabbing his beak off without realizing it. Things slip... out..."_

"What..." She leaned forward, listening closer, as did Impmon. "Who's?"

Miyako turned pink to the ears, her shoulders slouching in the realization that she had just "blabbed" herself(heehee, like digimon, like partner). "Ken and Daisuke..."

"You're cute friends!? Wow!" She giggled knowingly, pointing at Miyako's face, saying, "You're all a bunch of trouble makers, aren't you!?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The librarian suddenly shot from her chair, screaming, "Keep it down!" The two of them jumped, starring at the woman in shock. She'd been waving the "Be Quiet" sign at them like she were flagging down an airliner for five minutes, but the now very flustered girls hadn't noticed. Everyone in view was looking at them now.

Miyako winced, blushing nervously. "Um, Umi? Let's, uh, continue this somewhere else, k?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed hold of her friend and rushed for the door.

Hmmm, Minomon and Chibimon, eh? 

Wait.... Wait! Ken and Daisuke!? _Ichijouji_ and _Motomiya_! That's Kindness, Courage and Friendship, all in a bag! 

He nodded to himself, smirking. 'And it's all coming t'gether. Yup!' He looked around at the humans, who'd all gone back to their business, seeing as the conspicuous looking girls has left. 'No good humans. No fun at all. Why not liven 'em up at bit!?'

With a snap of his fingers, he let flames fly, and listened as they all screamed in panic. A table caught of fire, people scattered for the doors. Smoke started to fill the room.

Yeah, much better...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day:

The morning started like any other for Ken. Daisuke was refusing to get up, buried beneath the junk on his bed. Sawdust covered half the floor around the bunk beds, evidence of his most recent project. 

Ken smiled to himself as he transferred information from his hard drive to a zip disk. Daisuke'd been so set on the "bunk bed making" project, and in no later than two days he'd gotten it done. It looked fairly simple, really. He reinforced the already sturdy bed posts, and made the latter down in the on-campus woodshop. He obviously had bed with a few things, but other than that, Daisuke'd done it all by himself. Now it looked just like his bed at home(more or less). And as such, Ken obviously got to call the top buck, much to Daisuke's disappointment. Thus a small argument broken out, which then lead to a massive pillow fight. Then, as usual, someone came from another room to shut them up.

Daisuke was right, the people around here _are_ too picky...

After initiating the area as his own little space, Daisuke added a curtain flap, which was actually one of his blankets with pins pushed into it to hold it up. He thought it was cool, but now there was a problem to find a place to put all of their extra junk. Without two beds to store it all under, they has to shove as much as they could into their own little closets, and everything else was dumped on the floor. 

Either way, it seemed common place by now. Ken would clean at some points, but it would all just get messy again/

Right now, Daisuke was hugging a pillow at his chest, snoring loudly. 

"Daisuke, if you don't get out of bed, I'll have to _drag_ you."

Daisuke groaned, but didn't move, though his foot twitched a bit. "Iya yo," he mumbled, burying his face deeper into his pillow. "Don't wanna..."

Ken smirked evilly, picking up a pen and popping of the cap, making sure it made a nice loud _popping_ sound(or whatever a pen top makes when it's taken off). "Oooh, look, a permanent marker. I wonder what horribly obscene pictures I could draw on your face while you lay there..." He chuckled at Daisuke hopped unsteadily to his feet, saluting. "Much better..."

"You shouldn't make threats like that!" 

He muttered something obscene when he stubbed his toe on a piece of clutter from around the bed. It actually looked like a screw driver, possible a tool he'd forgotten to return somewhere.

"I can't believe I signed up for such early classes," he sighed, scratching his back. "I think I need a new mattress, by backs hurting..." He started unconsciously limping toward the bed again, but Ken stopped him, yanking him upright. "Oh, give me a break! I just need a little bit more sleep!" He tried diving down, but Ken snagged him by the collar and pulled him away and out of reach.

"If you go to bed now, you'll never be able to get up! I'll be gone, so I can't wake you. And LAST time you threw your alarm clock across the room in your _sleep_." He tossed Daisuke some of his relatively cleaner clothes. "And you shouldn't leave clean clothes on the floor."

"Hai, Okaa-san..." 

Ken shot him a look that was meant to be scolding, but turned into a smile. "Just get dressed. You shouldn't be wearing boxers at night when it's freezing out, anyway."

(A/N: "I won't tell you WHAT kind of boxers! Leave it up to you imagination!" ^__~ (Fights off rabid fangirls with a big stick) "Geez, don't you EVER let up!")

His friend only grumbled in reply, running off toward the bathroom to see if it was available.

Minomon peeked down at him from their newly made bunk beds. "Ken-chan, you look tired." At this, Ken rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes as if they would go away. "You should go back to sleep..."

"Can't, Minomon, I have class." He shuffled his things into his bag. "Sorry. And I know I haven't been spending much time with you. I'll make it up tonight and this weekend, I promise." He gave his friend a smile. The digimon did the same, but half heartedly.

"Bye, Ken-chan."

"Bye, Minomon..." 

He left through the door and headed down the hall. He paused at the notice board at the end of the hall. Any important news that the dorm itself should know about was posted there. A paper with the word "ALERT" in big red bolded letters caught his eye. He'd remembered seeing it posted in other areas of campus, but hadn't bothered to read it. He read it aloud now.

"Wild digimon sighted on campus grounds," he read quietly. "Unknown to whether of not it has a partner. Has been causing trouble for the last couple days. Considered a fire type and dangerous. It you sight this digimon, report it immediately..." He read the rest in his head. '"Do not attempt to capture in groups or alone, because it has attacked and seems very violent by nature. It is small, possibly a foot tall. Purple with a red scarf. If you see this digimon, call this number..."' His eyes widened slightly. 

Some other kids were whispering behind him as they too stopped to look at the board, pointing at the add. 

"Wow! So _that's _the thing that torched the library?"

"Can't believe no one's been able to identify it..."

"A loose digimon...? Weird."

A "loose", partnerless digimon? Hm, that term sounded offensive... But... There shouldn't be any digimon in the Real World without a partner, right? And if people have seen this digimon, why hadn't they been again to name it?

Shrugging it off for the moment, he hurried away to his next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minomon sighed sadly from his nest in Ken's blankets. Chibimon was asleep in the hamper again, and he had to remain quiet in case someone heard him.

Life was extremely boring now that Ken was in college. Ken had less time for Minomon, and was sleepy all the time anyway. Minomon required excitement and exercise _desperately_. Being cooped up in the little room for such a long time was making him depressed and agitated.

Sighing again, his antenna drooped forward in his boredom.

"Boy, you look like a sorry sap, don't ya'?"

Minomon looked up, startled to find another digimon smirking at him, and it wasn't Chibimon. 

He'd never seen the digimon before, but there was something about it's expression that made him nervous. But that wasn't the important thing. The important thing is that something interesting was happening, _finally._ He tried to contain his excitement, and also his nervousness.

"W-Who are you...?"

The digimon's smirk widened, leaning against the wall casually. "Impmon's the name. You looked sorta bored, so I thought I'd drop in, ya' know?" 

"Really," he asked, pleased. "That's nice of you."

"Yeah, yeah." He yawned loudly, stretching his short arms as far as they could go. "What do ya' do in here all day? Play catch your shadow?" 

"Well, um..."

"Geez. Pretty boring if ya' ask me. Why don't ya' come wit' me and have a little fun?"

Minomon starred at him uncertainly. "I don't know... Ken-chan said I shouldn't leave."

"Awww, but "Ken-chan" would want you to be _happy_, right? He'd want ya' to not be bored out a you're mind, right?"

He wasn't sure how to handle this. He glanced down at Daisuke hamper, from which Chibimon hadn't stirred. "I think I should wait until Ken-chan gets back. I shouldn't go off with strange digimon."

Impmon looked beyond insulted. "But you _know_ who I am, don't ya'!? I'm Impmon, and you're Minomon! See? We're friends! And _as _friends, I say we go and have a little fun, right?"

As Minomon weighed this logic, Impmon leaped to the carpet below and started pacing. "Don't you have a partner," he asked meekly.

"Naw," he said, waving away the question. "Don't need on. They get in the way. All it ends up doing is getting you stuck in a place like this." He sneered at his surrounding in distaste. "I think ya' need some fresh air, buddy. What do ya' say?"

"Well..."

"Com' ooon," he growled impatiently. "I don't have all day, buddy. It's now or never." Then he smiled. "Just for a little bit, k?"

Minomon paused, before nodding, his eyes determined. "Okay! But just for a little bit."

He didn't notice the evil smirk that passed over Impmon's face before he started climbing down the ladder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued in Chapter Five: The darkness within

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: For the record, I feel weird writing a Daiken, I'm partial to Miyaken. But I want your opinion. What do YOU think I should write. Or do you think I should stay neutral until the sequel? Should I just give hints? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geuna: Ooooh! Poor Minomon's run off with a strange digimon!

Gitta: (pounding on the broom closet door) OPEN UP!!!

Kat: Gitta, maybe you should just leave them...

Gitta: (gives her a look) Daisuke and Yamato are in there, too...

Kat: (rushes to the door and begins beating and scratching at it) OPEN UP, DAMMIT!

Jamie: Ooooh, Kitty used _language_!

Geuna: (rolls her eyes) I can't believe you people... (continues to type furiously for the next chapter)

Jamie: Why do you even have a broom closet?

Gitta: And they took the coffee and doughnuts with them!!

Geuna: (jets directly to the door without a second thought and begins pounding so hard the hinges rattle) Ge' me my chocolate glazed, you creeps!

Daisuke: (sniggers from somewhere in the broom closet) No way!

Ken: Gomen, Geuna-san!

Other DD's: (snicker)

Geuna: Oooooh, they're going to get it...

Gitta/Kat/Jamie: (back away from Geuna, who pulls out a battering-ram) Crap....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. The darkness within him...

College, The Hell It Can Be...

By. Lady Geuna

A/N: Digimon does not belong to me. All characters and items within all based around both the television show and the card game. None of these belong to me.

Okay... I don't know what to make this. Miyaken, or Daiken. I'm sorta nervous about writing a Daiken... But if I DO choose to write it, then it'll be a whole lot of "beating around the bush". I don't _plan_ on getting anyone really "together" together until the sequel, which will be out immediately after this, IF people ask for the sequel. (I plan ahead, what can I say!?) A definite couple will be suggested within the story in a little bit, however. **There's a TON of Miyaken hints in this chapter!!!!** Anyway, review and tell me what you think or want, otherwise it's a definite Miyaken.

Bye! Read and REVIEW! ^__~

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Osamu Kaiser: Where'd the brat go?

Ken: (confused) "Brat"?

Osamu Kaiser: That author? Same difference.

Ken: Onii-san!!

Kat: (glares at Osamu Kaiser) NEVER say that about Geuna-chan! And she went with Jamie and Gitta to get all _you_ lazy bums more _doughnuts_ and _coffee_, _THOUGH_ you don't deserve _any_ of it!!! (glares daggers)

Osamu Kaiser: _Pffh!_ I don't _care_!

Yamato: HA!! I'm telling Geuna that you said that!!

Osamu Kaiser: Like she would believe _you_! You're not even one of her favorites,_ I_ am.

Yamato: Of course she will!

Osamu Kaiser: You think so?

Yamato: I _know_ so.

Osamu Kaiser: (skeptically) How so?

Yamato: (grins, holding up something in his hand)_ I_ have it all on tape. (runs off with the tape recorder in hand)

Osamu Kaiser: ...... Oh-Oh _crap_!! Wait!! (runs after Yamato)

Kat/Ken: .....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translation:

Wata kushi was _name_ desu- I am _name_.

kakkoi- cool, can be used to describe a guy as good looking. ^__~

Shimatta- dammit 

konnichiwa- good evening

__

name no baka!- _name_ you idiot!

daijoubu- are you alright?

ne- hey(if in the beginning of a sentence: Ne(hey), what's....) right(if at the end of a sentence: ex. ...... blah, blah, blah, ne(right)?)

honto- really / honto ne- really? (question)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five: The darkness within him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning:

Ken searched the grounds of the school, looking around ever corner and under ever crevasse he could find. He'd lost something very, _very_ valuable. 

Something irreplaceable. 

__

Priceless. 

He'd lost Minomon.

"_Minomon_," he whispered harshly, leaning over the register counter of the food court. 

The entire place was closed down, but he figured that Minomon may have been looking for food. He silently prayed that there weren't any alarms around that he didn't know about. "_Minomon_, _are_ _you_ _there_?" No luck. He cursed and went to look in the trashcan's, just in case. He'd been searching for Minomon for the past three hours. Daisuke was out looking too, but classes were to start within the next _hour_. The rules were very strict. If you're late to more than three classes, you're kicked out of the class. No exceptions, and no refunds. 

Life was tough. He felt that Minomon was more important, but he had no choice! A little more searching, then he'd head off to class. Ken's start looking again afterward. Minomon would be okay... He hoped.

The last time he saw Minomon was when he'd headed to his classes the day before. He hadn't noticed that the In-Training digimon was missing until Chibimon told him. Ken thought his friend was just sleeping, and now felt guilty for not being the first to notice. He felt guilty for not paying enough attention to Minomon... But guilt slowly faded into annoyance. 

So, he wasn't there a few times and Minomon decides to run off!? Of all the ungrateful...! HE had a life! And school was so stressful and everything...

He stopped in this train of though, feeling rather shocked with himself. 

Where'd _that_ come from? All of a sudden he felt so angry... 

Trying to ignore it, he continued his search, but to no avail. Ergh! Going around and whispering into corners wasn't getting him anywhere. If he wanted to find Minomon, he's have to be louder. There was no one around, so maybe....?

Ken stopped in the hall leading out of the cafeteria. Glancing around, he couldn't see anyone. He might get in trouble, but... Oh, Hell! So what! Taking a deep breath, he cupped his hands to his mouth, yelling, "_Minomon_!!?" His voice echoed around the empty room for a moment, bouncing from wall to wall before fading away. Minomon wasn't there, and if he was, he wasn't about to show himself. He sensed something behind him. Turning expectantly, he almost said, "Minomon?" out loud, before stopping himself, choking on his own words.

It was a girl.

"Hello, there," the girl said, not looking the least bit startled. She had sparkling blue eyes and shiny blond hair. Far to dolled up for his taste... She flashed him a pretty smile. "Who's Minomon," she asked quietly, starring it him.

Her smiling face was beginning to unnerve him, but he shook it off, slapping a smile onto his own face. "Oh, no one! I, uh, h-heard a rumor that the loose digimon was a Minomon. I wanted to see if I could catch it..." He waited, holding his breath. Hopefully she didn't know what kind of digimon a Minomon was.

The girl looked surprised. "Why, how _brave_ of you! Going off to find an evil digimon, putting your own life at risk, just to protect our follow students!" She swooned slightly, a dreamy look on her face that seemed far to exaggerated. 

But she _definitely_ didn't know was a Minomon was.

"But why look in a cafeteria," she inquired curiously. 

Ken blushed, moving a little farther from the girl. "You know digimon really like to eat, and I figured they wouldn't know what time this place closes..." He laughed nervously, playing it off like a joke. In response, she laughed huskily, moving closer to him. He was now beginning to notice how fancy her clothes were. Long legs. And her skirt was awfully... He could feel he face burning as he looking up quickly, examining the ceiling. He internally wanted to kick himself. 

The girl had noticed, but wasn't at all shy about it. In fact, a devious smirk crossed her lips as she took another step forward. "Wata kushi wa, Ayako desu." Before he could respond, she added, "And you're the famous Ichijouji Ken, am I right....?"

Willing himself not to blush anymore, he nodded. "H-Hai..." He let out a little yelp as he realized he'd backed up to a point where was as pinned in a the corner between the cafeteria door and the wall. Actually, he thought he heard about Ayako, too. Or at least _a_ Ayako. She was some girl who hits on every guy he meets. Miyako hates her guts. Ayako loves to seduce.... 

Uh oh... 

At that moment he realized the horrible position he was in.

Ayako smiled cunningly, leaning in. He thought he heard her mutter "Kakkoi" under her breath, but he might of heard wrong. "Is it true that you're the Child of Kindness?"

"How did you hear about that?" He gulped when she giggled, tapping a finger on his chest. "I-I mean not many people know, that is..."

"Word gets around." She leaned in some more, trying to get _really_ close. "I'm sure you're very kind. And sweet..."

'Shimatta...'

Ken's mind of racing, trying to figure out what to do. He'd couldn't just _push_ her away, though the idea was very tempting. In fact, he at that moment he wasn't too much again just slapping her. What was he _thinking_!? He was feeling angry again, but forced it all into the back of his mind. Oh GOD she's trying to kiss him...

At the last moment, Ken ducked under her arms and out of the way. Ayako blinked a few times in surprise, them rounded on him. "Playing hard to get, are we?" She giggled saucily, licking her lips. "Oh, come _on_, sweetie. It's not like there's anyone else, right?" 

This is really annoying. "Look, I don't think.-Oof!" She threw her arms around his neck, giggling. He tried getting her off, but she had a firm grip. "Now wait a minute, lady!"

"It's Ayako, bishounen, don't forget that." Then she moved in for the "kill".

'Oh crap, oh crap, of crap...! Think genius, _think_!!' Then a light went on in his head. The one thing he could think of to say. The only phrase that could hopefully distract her.

"I have a girlfriend!"

Ayako stopped dead in her tracks, backing over a few feet. "What!? You're _single_! I know it!"

That worked surprisingly will... "No, I... have a girlfriend." This four words were to Ayako like fire is to a Woodmon. But this seemed to infuriate the girl, which scared him. 

"Who is she!?" She failed to add, "Whoever she is I'll kill 'er," to the end of that sentence, but the notion was undeniably there.

One name popped into his head. Hopefully Ayako didn't know her last name or who she was... "Miyako...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on a campus park bench, Miyako happily slurped out of her canteen of hot ramen noodles (her main form of diet). Her family was always sending her boxes of the stuff, she had no choice but to eat it. But she didn't mind too much. Since she didn't have to buy food herself, she could save on money to go into town on weekends...

She'd turned to page 432 of her "Computer Math Skills" textbook before noticing a dark object running up the path in front of her. Looking up, she saw a boy wearing a long black jacket glancing around wildly, as if completely frantic about something. "Boy, he's certainly looking for something." Miyako almost turned back to her book and soup before she realized who the figure was. Whipping some condensation from her glasses, she squinted. "Ken...?"

Yes, it was Ken, and he _was_ looking rather frantic, to put it lightly. Her stomach fluttered when he's gaze hit her. His body language indicated that he was letting out a sigh of relief before he was running toward her. He was looking for _her_...!? Of all people. And for something pretty urgent, it would seems... 

She set her book and canteen on the bench and stood as he approached. Unsure of what to made of his behavior, she simply grinned and said, "Konnichiwa, Ichijouji-kun..." She paused when Ken gripped her arm, looking at her with wild eyes. "Ken...?"

"You have to be my girlfriend," he blurted, face turning bright red. She didn't say a word. "Please...?" He was looking around nervously, anxious. "Right NOW!!"

"Um..." She gapped, unsure of what to say. Her stomach was doing back flips now. "I-I..." she frowned, pressing her hand to his forehead, just in case. "Are you sick or something?" Daisuke had said Ken's been waking up with chills. Bad dreams or something.

He grabbed her hands away and pushed the both of them into the bench. "Just fake it!"

She would've said more, _wanted_ to say more, when Yamizo Ayako came into view. The girl was in a total huff, heading straight for them from the direction Ken had come from. Miyako tried to hide her grimace as the stuck-up woman sauntered up, a twisted and almost forced looking smile of her face. "Hello, Miyako," said through clinched teeth. "How are you?"

Miyako just blinked at her, before Ken pinched her. "Owwooo--I mean, _outstanding_! You....?"

She glanced quickly at Ken, who was fiddling with his thumbs absently. "You never told me you were going out with _Ichijouji_..."

THAT was new. "We... have...?"

"Oh, or course we have," Ken started, even as Miyako's cheeks burned bright red. "We wanted to keep it a secret! You know, different class years and all. Ne, Miya-chan?" 

Sweatdrop. '"Miya-chan"....?'

Ayako pouted. "That's too bad, we could've had some fun together..." When Miyako saw Ken's face turn the color of a cherry tomato, suddenly it all became clear. That WITCH must've moved on Ken!! Ooooh, she _knew_ she should've warned him, but noooo. Don't wanna seem like you still _like_ him! Miyako no baka!!! _sigh_ Well, at least he was safe now that Ayako thought she was his girlfriend... "How long have you been going out?" This was more of a demand than a question.

"Five years," Ken blurted. 

'Oh, _that_ was smart.'

"That long!?" 

Miyako smiled, enjoying the look of utter shock painted on the girls face. "Of course! And we've kept it a secret all this time until _you_." Both Ken and Ayako looked straight at her. Oh, maybe she shouldn't 've put so much malice into saying "you"...?

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Must've been hard, staying a couple while being in different grades..."

"Oh, it is," Ken insisted, rattling his fingers on his knee nervously. "But we manage."

Ayako was looking at them oddly again. "You don't seem very touchy feely for a couple..."

Both Ken and Miyako gawked at this. "WHAT!?"

"YOU know what I mean." She was leering at them now. Ken looked panicked. He didn't know what to do, it seemed. Well, if he was this desperate to get away for the she-beast. Then something popped into Miyako's head. The idea made her want to giggled mischievously. _This_ could be fun...

On impulse, Miyako glomped onto Ken's arm, grinning. "Of _course_ we're close, silly! We don't like to flaunt, you know..." She smiled sweetly at Ken, who looked completely shell shocked. "Ne, Ken-chan?" She giggled again, freeing up one of he hands so she could toy with his hair, tugging playfully.

Ken looked totally dumbfounded, but went along with her. He nodded, swinging an arm around her shoulders. "Of course! Miya-chan and I don't like to get very... physical in public..." He squirmed a bit when he realized what that implied, but tried not to show it.

Miyako laughed. "But I'm _always_ insisting that we need to get comfortable around other people!" 'I wonder what would happen if...?' Ken almost yelped when she tickled him teasingly at the waist, then his upper leg. He tried to hold back his laughter, but it was too much. She giggled. 'This is fun!' "Oh, Ken-chan, you're too shy!" She stopped her tickle attacks and smiled happily at Ayako, who looked totally white in the face, her body trembling with anger. Miyako _loved_ the fact that she was making Ayako jealous. "He's always been so ticklish..."

"I'm sure," Ayako ground out before turning on her heel. "I'll see you two later! It looks like you'd like some "alone" time!" Then she stalked off, leaving the two to stare after her. When she was gone, Miyako and Ken looked at each other slowly... 

Miyako broke down in laughter and Ken tried to contain is embarrassment. ""Miya-chan!?" Man, Ken, you're _really_ trying to get rid of her!" She wiped tears from her eyes, still laughing. 

Ken glared at her. "It's not funny! I-I had no other option." He sighed. "I told her I had a girlfriend, and that it was you... I didn't know she _knew_ you...! Though it makes sense if you hate her guts, after all... And then she went stalking off to find you, so I had to find you first, and..." He trailed off, cheeks still flushed. He always babbled when he was _extremely_ nervous. If he were only a little nervous, he'd be all quiet and subdued.

Miyako just smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. "It's okay..."

Pause.

Silence...

"So.... what now?"

Ken looked at her for a moment before turning his attention to the grass. "I don't know," he admitted sheepishly. 

"Rumors get around fast with that girl..."

"So.... I guess you'll have to act like my girlfriend for now on..."

"Yeah, I..." '.... Wait, backing up!' "WHAT!?!? Are you crazy!? Just say you're not interested!" Ken looked taken aback and slightly hurt by her comment, and Miyako felt suddenly very guilty. 

"I TRIED," he cried, "It doesn't _work_ with that girl!"

Figures. The words "no" and "way" don't register in Ayako's vocabulary. Oooh, how could she say "no" to Ken... And those sad violet eyes.... starring at her, begging... OOOOH!! That wasn't fair! No one could say "no" to those eyes! "Okay," she said in defeat. "But I don't know how long we can keep it up..."

"As long as we can, I hope..."

She sighed. Then a thought came to mind. "You know, there's one good thing coming from this..."

Ken blinked at her. "What's that...?"

"I know you're ticklish, "Ken-chaaan"!" She tried to tickled him, but he jumped up onto the seat and _over_ the bench, far from her grasp. She fell over laughed. "You're so funny, Ken!!! If only Daisuke could be here right now..."

Ken rolled his eyes, staying where he was, but ready to run again. "Haha," he muttered sarcastically. "I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later..."

"Oh, don't worry," she insisted, holding out her canteen. "Want some soup? It's still really hot!" Miyako stopped, eyes widening as something it her. "Wait-a-minute, aren't you supposed to be in class...?"

"Class...?" Ken gasped, remembering. "Oh NO!!" He turned and began running (to his dorm to get his stuff, she guessed). "I'm late!!!"

Miyako sighed. 'Oh well.' "Bye!"

Ken stopped suddenly, yelling back at her. "And if you see Minomon, tell me!!!" Then ran off again.

She blinked. "Wait... YOU _LOST_ MINOMON!?!?" But he was already out of view, disappearing around the corner of a building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night:

Daisuke lounged on his bed. He wasn't paying as much attention to his books as he was on the job he did on the bunk beds. It had been... difficult. But Ken liked it. It made his friend feel more at home. After all, waking up from bad dreams every night wasn't good for Ken. He needed to _relax_. And they hadn't found Minomon yet...

He frowned, trying to concentrate on a Trig problem. It wasn't that he was dumb or something, he just didn't _want_ to. The only class he found interesting was Advanced Cooking, but he'd done all his work for that class. Writing down information about spices, techniques, the usual...

"Daisuke?"

He looked up, seeing Chibimon as he peeked out of the hamper. Daisuke smiled. "You know, you don't have to stay in the hamper all day long."

The In-Training digimon looked surprised. "Honto ne?"

Daisuke nodded, smiling. "Yeah! You can hang out on the top bunk while we're not here! I can bring you some Pocky, and may..." , he paused when he noted Chibimon's downcast expression. "Ne, Chibimon? Daijoubu...?" He was startled when Chibimon sniffled sadly.

"... Minomon ran away," Chibimon said sadly. "He doesn't like me anymore..."

"What!? Oh, no, Chibimon, that's not why he left!" He grabbed up his partner into a hug, comforting him in the best manner he knew. He shoved his school work aside. It was unimportant compared to his friend. "Really, he just wondered off. Why would you think that?"

Chibimon rubbed his eyes with his paws, and Daisuke offered him his red bed sheet. "He's been so sad lately. He says Ken's been really moody and mean, and it's making him sad, too."

'Ken!? _Mean_!? That's unheard of, beside when he was...'

No... I couldn't... 

Could it...?

"Chibimon, do _you_ think Ken's been acting strange lately?"

The dragon paused, thinking. "Well, a little bit... He's not so happy anymore. Not like I remember him being..."

That's true... There was something going on with him... Maybe that's why Minomon left? .... _No_. No, Minomon didn't leave Ken when he was the Kaiser, so he would be starting now. "I don't think it was you at all, really. And Minomon wouldn't _ever_ leave Ken, _ever_. Besides, he's too meek to be rebellious, right!?" He frowned when he saw that Chibimon was still sad. "Why are you still crying? You don't need to be sad..."

Chibimon was silent for a moment, but than be his mouth opened... "But Minomon doesn't want me to be his Jogress partner anymore," he sobbed a bit _too_ loudly. 

Daisuke panicked, clapping Chibimon's mouth shut. "Quiet down!" He took his hand away slowly after making sure his friend wouldn't go off _yelling_ again. "Now, _why_ do you think he doesn't want you to be his Jogress partner? You're best friends!"

"B-Because," he sobbed, "h-he ran off with another digimon..."

"WHAT!?" He slapped a hand over his own mouth. Tooooo loud! 

'Wait. Another digimon? ...... Oh Gods! The digimon had almost burnt down the library!' "Chibimon, are you _sure_? This is important."

Chibimon nodded sadly. "I want Minomon back...."

Daisuke smiled, patting his friends head. "Daijoubu! We'll find 'im!"

Chibimon blinked up at him hopefully. "Promise?"

"Promise," he assured, nodding firmly. 

"Arigtou, Daisuke!" ^__^ He glomped onto his partner with his little arms, a gesture which Daisuke returned gladly.

'Living together with his Jogress partner must've deepened the bond', he thought. 'Hope he'll be okay when they have to leave at the end of the year...'

The sound of the door opening and slamming against the wall made them both jump. Daisuke starred in shock at Ken, who had just slammed the door closed behind him. Yells of frustration could be heard from the other rooms as well as residents banging against the adjoining the walls, but all he noticed was his best friend, Ken. Ken with a murderous glint in his eyes. 

Ken's glare rested on Daisuke. 

Daisuke wasn't sure of what to do, how to react, or whether or not to ask Ken if he was alright, but Ken spoke first.

"Where is he!?"

Daisuke wasn't sure how to respond, but soon found the words. "What's with you? Where's _who_?"

"Minomon! He's not back yet, is he!?" He cursed, throwing his books at the floor next to his desk. Textbook crashed down in a loud _thump_, papers went flying from his binders in a mess, but Ken didn't seem to care in the slightest. "I _hate_ this!"

Chibimon yelp in fear, hiding under the red covers. Daisuke felt the same way, but not because of what Ken was saying. It was his eyes. They were so _cold_... It reminded him of...

Ken hurried back to the door, adjusting his jacket in a very agitated manner. But Daisuke jumped up before he closed to door, yelling, "What is _wrong_ with you, Ken!?" Before the men could reply, Daisuke grabbed hold of the front of Ken's jacket and yanked him back into the room. Ken stumbled and caught his footing quickly, but not before Daisuke closed the door and positioned himself in front of it like some sort of security guard. 

"What are you playing at, Motomiya," Ken snapped. 

The venom the man placed in "Motomiya" shocked him, even more than Ken using his last name to address him in the first place. "Ken...."

"Get out of my way!" He tried pushing past Daisuke, but the younger boy pushed right back.

"No way, man! Calm down." He got hold of Ken's shoulders, trying to hold him still. "Will you _listen_!? Gods, what's wrong with you!? Have you lost your mind!?"

Ken wouldn't stop fighting, but Daisuke was very persistent. "There's nothing wrong! Let _go_!" 

"You need to calm down, man. Just take a seat and have something to drink-" Ken's hand touch Daisuke's while trying to get him off. Daisuke tried not to react to harshly to the touch, but it was like _ice_. Ken must've sensed this reaction because he stiffened noticeably. "... Drink something warm, you're freezing! You need to warm up and rest, you're get sick..."

"What I _need_," Ken interrupted harshly, "is to find my digimon."

"Look, Chibimon said Minomon went off with some other digimon." Ken stopped moving suddenly, to Daisuke's relief. "I don't think he ran away after all."

Ken just snorted bitterly. "Yeah, right..."

Daisuke didn't approve of this response at all. "You've been scaring Chibimon and all you ever do is get all dark like--" He stopped suddenly when he saw wetness in Ken's eyes.. "Ken...?" He cried out in surprise as Ken shoved at him with all his strength, sending Daisuke onto his back. His head spun and he had the breath knocked out of him.

"I don't need to give you any reasons," he seethed, showing no indication that he had been crying, whether he wiped his eyes or not, Daisuke didn't know. Ken headed back to the door again. This time, Daisuke didn't try to stop him (he was busy coughing fiercely, trying to get his breath even). "I don't need you.... I don't need your help, and I don't _need_ anyone right now!" 

Ken paused, the door half closed. 

".... Later, Daisuke.. Gomen." The door shut, quietly this time.

Daisuke just sat on the floor. He was half scared and half relieved that Ken had referred to him on a first name basis the last time...

"Daisuke?"

He looked up at Chibimon, who was poking at Ken's things. All his stuff was scattered on the floor. But in particular was one piece of paper, thoroughly wrinkled and torn. He recognized it... The page setup... It was Ken's History paper, the first assigned for the year. He'd spend all of last week working on it. Something about conquerors of Europe.

Scooting over, Daisuke took the paper from Chibimon, who looked very curious. Daisuke scanned over the sheet before he paled.

"Oh no..."

All that work... Ken must be...

Without a second thought, he jumped up and grabbed his jacket. "Chibimon, I'll be back. I'm going to look for Ken..." He opened the door, stepping out, the paper drifting from his hands to the floor with Ken's other things.

Chibimon looked confused. "Daisuke," the door shut,".... what does "F" mean...?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued in Chapter Six: The darkness calling to him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hmmm, major drama there, huh? Yeah, I know what college life is like, and sometimes it really _sucks_! ANYWAY! ^__^ Major stuff soon to come up! Will Daisuke find Ken? Will Ken find Minomon? And what is this strange dark Digimetal! Blah, blah, blah, I got this figured out. READ and REVIEW please! ^___^ It's veeeeery important! PLEASE! ^,^''''

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke: Ken _punched_ me!?

Ken: I _pushed_ you, not _punched_ you!

Kat: Where's Geeeeuna!? I don't wanna be stuck here alone while you guys argue!

Ken: Nii-san is still fighting with Yamato...

Daisuke: He _pushed_ me! (sobs) Ken doesn't like me anymore!

Ken: What!? No, no, no! I still like you! Ooooh, I hope I find Minomon....

Kat: (whines) Geeeeunaaaaa?


	7. The darkness calling to him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Digimon does not belong to me. All characters and items within all based around both the television show and the card game. None of these belong to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey there, been I while, huh? Sorry 'bout that. I decided to get to the point of this fic rather than tip-toeing around the subject at hand. I've had a lot more experience with fanfic writing now, anyway. The format of these fics are different from now on, and there are no more of those long "muse talks". (glares at the people who cheer, including her muses) I have enough trouble hunting them down in the desert, and they're a b*tch to get out of the broom closet.

I seriously doubt I will get this fic done depending on the response I get. This ISN'T a review ransom! It's a matter of time and such, though this fic will be getting a lot more action oriented and things are finally going to be happening. Stay tuned!

Thank you to those who have reviewed.

And as always, excuse the grammar. I'll probably reload it with any major corrects, but... yeah.

Read and Review!

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: College, The Hell It Can Be...

By: Lady Geuna

Rated: PG-13

Summary: The Digidestined are in college, and Ken, Daisuke, and Miyako all go to the same college in the city of Kyoto. All seems fine until an mischievous digimon discovers a new, dark Digimetal. Who's could it be? Someone or something is just aching to awaken some evil spirits in the ghost city of Kyoto on the Day of Souls, and Ken may have to suffer for it. What is this strange Digimetal? And who is it calling? Who is it's master? They might find out sooner than they think, and the old gang may have to symbol one more time to fight a strange evil.

Note: See this as Miyaken or Daiken, however you wish to view it. And for those of you who don't like yaoi, TRUST me, this won't make you in the least bit squeamish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"..." -- speech

'....' -- thoughts

/..../ -- with _italics_, are flashbacks

'....' -- with _italics_, an outside voice echoing through the characters mind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six: The darkness calling to him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minomon!"

'Damn them, what do they know.... All of them, _idiots_!'

__

'I _hate_ _them_ _all_!'

'I'm better than them, and I always will be...'

These were the types of things that had been going through his mind lately. 

"Minomon," he screamed into the darkness as he stalked down the path. He was heading toward the small park in the center of campus. Digimon like Minomon enjoyed plant life. "Where are you!?" He would wait a moment.

No answer.

Minomon ran away. 

He doesn't want to come back. 

So what then? 

He didn't need that stupid bug...

A failure. He was a _failure_. Him, Ken Ichijouji. It was unheard of. Even without the Dark Seed, he was smart enough. 

"Minomon!!" So what if people could heard him, he didn't care. If they kicked him out it was all for the better. _Screw_ _them_! They were all just out for his blood, anyway. All of them. So, he hadn't written the damn paper properly, eh? It was perfectly eloquent! So maybe he didn't _want_ to put so much effort into something that reminded him of the past...! 

Of the _Kaiser_. 

He was dead. The Kaiser couldn't be brought back now.

__

'But maybe it was better if he was.'

Ken stopped dead in his tracks, this last thought echoing in his mind. It _shocked_ him.

What was he thinking!? What was he _considering_!? He had been considering it... 

He shivered, leaning over almost double as a gust of wind blew by, the cold burning his skin. Ken finally realized what he had just been thinking, what he had just said to Daisuke, about Minomon, how he pushed his best friends away.... 

It happened all over again.

Unnerved, Ken began walking again, now in a state of deep concentration instead of the rage he felt before. Yes, a moment ago he'd been ready to rip Daisuke's head off(Literally even...). He was furious about the failing grade his teacher had given him. All Ken wanted a second ago was to be the _Kaiser_ again. And then it would be like... before... when everything was _easy_. Simple. Elementary. 

But now it was all gone, that feeling.... As soon as he realized what he was thinking, the thoughts disappeared...

Why this sudden change? Ken knew it wasn't the Dark Seed, he knew the signs. And it wasn't the Dark World, either. It was like... like something was watching him, and doing this to him. Making him feel this way...

It was like something that was reaching _inside _of him, taking control without him knowing. 

Ken read about this once, in a research paper on the Shaman study of demons. There are three types, or level, of demons that are will know. The second level of demon is the kind that stays within you without you knowing, feeding off your anger, self-doubt, worries and sadness. And whenever the possessed even comes close to realizing that something's wrong, it gives you a false feeling of comfort and serenity... Only when the possessed realizes that the demon is there can he or she escape totally.

So maybe that's what he needed to do, realize he was possessed, and...!

'Oh no,' he thought sadly, 'I've completely snapped... I'm being ridiculous...' He was just _moody_, that's all... That's the simple explanation. People do the strangest things when they're angry about something. Daisuke would, and Miyako-... no, wait, she always acts like that... _Takeru_, yeah! He was the perfect example! He always seems so cheerful, but at times he could become so... _angry_ and dark.

Satisfied with his these conclusions, Ken frowned slightly. He felt bad. More than bad, actually. He felt like he was the worst person in the world. How could he be so mean to his own friends...?

Ken wasn't able to think of this long before a dark shape caught his eye, making him look up. His heart let out a pang of hope and he almost unconsciously walked closer to get a better look. The shape was standing near a walkway lamp on a bench. As Ken got close enough, he as disappointed to discover that it wasn't Minomon. But it _was_ a digimon.

The loose digimon on campus... The one Minomon might of run off with...

'Minomon...'

Swallowing, Ken came as close as he thought would necessary. He usually wasn't accustomed to being so nervous around digimon, but what he'd heard he didn't want to take his chances. Taking a deep breath, Ken got just a little closer and said, "Um, hello there..."

The digimon, which had it's back turned, tensed ever so slightly, it's ears perking up. From here Ken could tell it was a feline type digimon. Feline types don't usually use fire, and he knew that this "loose" digimon was some sort of fire type. Well then.

"Excuse me," he walked even closer. "Have you by chance seen another digimon around here?"

The digimon turned now, it's face catching in the light of the walkway lamp. Even with that, it's face was almost too dark to make out it's features. It looked like a Tailmon. "Who are you, human?"

Ken frowned, muttering, "I could ask you the same thing..."

He hadn't intended on the digimon to hear him, but she purred, "I am Black Tailmon." Black Tailmon? Oh course! He'd seen one before. It'll become Lady Devimon once it digivolves. "_You're_ looking for a little green digimon, aren't you?"

... Had he heard that correctly!? "You've seen Minomon!?"

Black Tailmon purred, smiling. "Oh course, he went to play with Impmon."

'Impmon?' "Well, can you tell me where he is!?"

Black Tailmon only watched him, swaying her elegant tail from side to side. She wasn't going to tell him anything. But Ken was getting the weirdest feeling from this digimon. Like he should get away while he still could. There was that icy, cold feeling again...

"Minomon is by the lake," Black Tailmon said at last, giggling. "He's been waiting for you."

Ken didn't know what that meant, he realized that his digimon has something to do with Minomon's disappearance. But before he could demand answers, Black Tailmon was already gone. 

He wasn't sure if he should even listen to that strange digimon, but panic was in control now. Ken was no running as fast as he could down the path, feet pounding against the cement pavement. He knew of one lake nearby, and that lay near the center of the park on campus. It was rather small, really, and more like a pond with a wooden bridge crossing it. Minomon was there.

It didn't take Ken long to reach his destination, but once he was there he nearly felt to his knees, out of breath. As he gasped for air, he began looking around over the lake, once the bridge. Slowly, he walked forward onto the bridge, each footstep accompanied by a dull _thud_ as his shoes hit the even wood planks. He couldn't see Minomon anywhere, so he called out, trying to hide the panic from his voice.

"Minomon!"

Silence.... then,

'_Ken-chan_...'

Ken gasped, looking around franticly. "Minomon!?" But the digimon was nowhere in sight. "Where are you!?"

'_Ken-chan... Ken-chan...'_

But Minomon wasn't there, Ken could tell. It was almost as if he were hear Minomon's voice in his own head...

The sound of giggling made him jump, and he turned to find Black Tailmon walking along the bridge rail. She look quite please, smiling wickedly. "You humans can be _so_ amusing," she said very mockingly.

Ken didn't like this at all, glaring at the creature. "You did this!"

Black Tailmon blinked innocently, pointing a gloved paw at herself. "Little old me? What in the Digital World have I done?" She stopped walking along the railing, moving down into a crouching position.

"I know you have something to do with this," Ken spat. "I can hear him, where is he!? _Tell_ me!?"

The feline digimon rolled her eyes, seemingly unintimidated by Ken display. "Well, if you're going to be so rude about it..."

Ken mentally kicked himself, and tried again, this time speaking as quietly and calmly as he could manage. "Please... Please, tell me where Minomon is. You said he was here, but..."

"You humans are so clueless..." She pointed her paw down at the water below her, smirking. "He's right down there."

"W-What...!? In the water!?" 

"Of course, stupid."

Oh no... "Minomon!" He ran to the rail, looking down into the water, fearing that his digimon had drowned. 

What he saw was the last thing he'd expected.

A... spiraling mist... Just above the water's surface. Wait, no... not a mist, it was almost blue... 

'A digiport!'

"You're little Minomon is right down there," Black Tailmon said pointedly, looking almost bored as she licked her paw idly. "You had better get him quickly."

'This is a trap, this digimon wanted me for something.... But what!?' "I'm not going to play your game," Ken said, crossing his arms. "Where will this take me?"

Black Tailmon hissed in annoyance, raising her claw threateningly. "Isn't my word good enough!?" Black Tailmon stopped suddenly, just as she seemed to be preparing to leap at Ken. She appeared to rethink her action and calmed, gazing at Ken through half-mast eyes. "You're partner is there, that should be all that matters."

Ken was undaunted my the digimon's obvious malice and snorted, which seemed to infuriate the digimon. "I don't trust digimon like you!"

Black Tailmon sneered. "But do you trust your own partner?"

__

'Ken-chan....'

Ken tensed, looking down at the digiport. "Minomon..."

__

'Ken-chan... Ken-chan!!!'

That's it...

Ken panicked.

And the next thing he knew he had jumped right into the railing, over the edge, and plunged right into the digiport.

Where it would take him he didn't know, but it didn't matter as long as Minomon was there. He would never let anything happen to his partner. _Never_!

Ken never saw the grin on Black Tailmon's face.

"Yes," she purred. "The first step has already been taken, Digidestined...

... Now you just need to take the final plunge."

She laughed hysterically.

Black Tailmon would never notice Impmon from where he watched the scene, standing in a tree nearby.

Or a certain Goggle Boy as he searched desperately through the cold for his lost friend....

Nor the shadows, as they rejoiced over the victory that will soon be theirs...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued...?

Where in the Digital World has Ken thrown himself? Will Minomon truly be there on the other side? And if so, what else will be there with him...?

You're read, now REVEIW!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well... that was really short, but depending on the reviews all have the next part out pronto. And I mean PRONTO!

I feel _so_ out of place with this. Is it bad? Tell me really!

If anyone wishes to seen be a "beta read" or "proofed" version of this at my e-mail, I'd be forever thankful! LadyGeuna@zelgadis.linainverse.co. None of you have to, 'm just asking, k k? I did this really quickly so I could get it out, you know?

Oh well, until next time!

Ja ne!

Geuna~


	8. Author: This won't be here long.

Okay, I HAD to put up this document, otherwise I couldn't update properly(once again). This time, I now realized, I updated on the 11th, but it says I updated on the 10th!!! That's not right! I don't want anyone overlooking this fic because of that, call me paranoid if you want...

Please, do NOT review here, and I will be erasing it as soon as possible. K k?

Sorry! 

Thank you. -^__^-

Geuna~


End file.
